The Unknown
by Summer J. Holmes
Summary: Arianna Undomiel the daughter of Lord Elrond the Tenth Walker in the Fellowship. But battling beside your soul mate doesn't always have its perks. Read as Arianna learns what it is to be a warrior and her and Legolas plan their lives together. But is there always a happy ending? Rated M for later chaptersx
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Walking through the halls of her home, Rivendale, I Arianna could hear my father's voice on the other side of the door I was passing. 'He had a meeting toda?' I thought to herself silently. "Why don't you join us, Ari?" Lord Elrond questioned amused at the fact that his daughter was actually here. Me on the other hand was surprised that he had heard her and then I realised that he had heard me thoughts. Even if I was pretty much silent while wondering the halls. "Well?" Came her father's voice again.

Pushing bother heavy doors open at once, I strode through, an innocent smile playing on my lips. "Yes, Father?" I asked looking directly at him, "Were you eavesdropping, Arianna?" Elrond questioned, staring right back, most people would be intimidated by this look, some wouldn't dare look him in the eye. "Nope if I wanted to listen, I'd be here." I paused then it struck me, "Oh I am here." I stated in annoyance. Everybody chuckled and I glare; I hate being laughed at. Even my father was laughing. 'Traitor!' I thought. "Ugh." I said and sat down on one of the chairs.

"So what is this 'gathering' about?" I asked curiously while looking at the elegantly carved wooden table I was sat at. Around the table sat my father, Lord Elrond, a two Hobbits, Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, Gandalf the Grey Wizard. There were also two Dwarves, father and son, Gloin and Gimli, two men, Aragorn Isildur heir to the throne of Gondor and Boromir, son of the Stuward of Gondor. There was also an Elf with long, blond hair and piercing grey eyes, his face chisled to perfection, his name: Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood Forest, son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood Forest.

I hadn't noticed that the people around the table had carried on with the discussion. "I will die before I see the Ring in the possession of an Elf!" Gimli sneered at Legolas. 'Oh no he didn't! That's it.' I thought. "So what we're supposed to give it to you so that you can sell it?" I yelled and everyone bar Gimli and I laughed. I must have looked confused because the Price patted my hand gently and whispered in my ear sending a slight shiver down my spine. "That is what I just said, Arianna." Oh Good Lord, please help me. "Oh." Was all I could say, embarrassed at being caught for not paying attention. Legolas chuckled and squeezed my hand gently making me blush slightly.

Thankfulle, nobody noticed this as everybody except my father, Frodo, Gandalf and I was arguing who should take the One Ring. I could see that Frodo had something to say but nobody would hear him over the racket. "Stop." I yelled everything was quiet so I finished. "Young Frodo has something to say." I informed them all. Now they were all looking at the Halfling so I nodded in encouragement. "I will take it." He said I have to admit even I waas shocked, "I will take the ring." He said again. Everything was silent, everyone in shock, well apat from Elrond who must have seen it coming.

"I will take you." Stated Gandalf after Frodo had informed us that he didn't know the way to Mount Doom. "Why there? Why can't we just throw it in any old volcano?" I asked confused at why Frodo would need to travel all the way to Mordor. "That is the place in which the ring was made and the only place it can be unmade." My father cleared up. "You mean destroyed?" I corrected. "Same difference." He replied. "Well you have my sword, little one." Said Aragorn, "Mine too." Stated Boromir. "You have my bow." Legolas confirmed just before Gimli cut in. "And my axe." I was the only one in the group to have not said anything but I was thinking. There was a noise coming from one of the bushes before another three Halflings jumped out.

"Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" One yelled, "Or us!" the other two chorused. "I find it rather amusing that the four of you are inseperable, even when Mister Frodo is invited to a secret meeting and you are not." Elrond stated everybody in the room was amused but it was quite funny. "That makes nine-" I cut him off, "Ten." I said. My father looked confused at fist but clicked on quickly and shook his head but he started again anyway. "There are ten of you and you shall be called The Fellowship of The Ring."

I looked next to me and saw the blonde Elven Prince looking at me. " Yes Legolas?" I asked quietly so that nobody heard but my father did and shot us a look. "Nothing." Legolas replied turning back to the topic at hand. "So it is settled you will leave tomorrow at noon." The Lord of Rivendal announced before motioning for me to follow him out. As I did so, I could feel every pair of eyes on me before the door closed.

"Are you sure about this, Arianna?" Elrond asked worriedly while putting a hand on my shoulder. "ofcoures I am, Father. I wouldn't have corrected you if I wasn't." I told him truthfully with a smile. "I know but I just worry about you because you're the youngest." He reasoned with saddness in his eyes, not very common for my father. "Thatnk you, for letting me go though, Dad." I stated with a small sad smile. "So much like your mother." Elrond mumbled before pulling me into a hug. 'Okay who put something in his food this morning?' I thought and immediately regretted it. "I heard that Ari." He said sternly but he was smiling. 'That's it I'm goint to get them to do it again.' I thought with a laugh.

It was then that Legolas emerged from the room, alone. "We were wondering where you'd gotten to Ari." He exclaimed with a smile. 'By we he means himself.' I heard Elrond think. 'I think I may have found him Dad.' I half joked back in my head. My father put a protective arm around my shoulder, "I will be fine I persisted as I walked over to where the Prince stood with a smile before turning back to Elrond and repeating my last comment. I followed the Prince of Mirkwood back into the room.

After we entered and the wooden door shut behind us, Legolas shot me a smile before he walked over and joined Aragorn and Boromir's conversation. I on the other hand walked over to the hobbits, who were laghing at csome unheard joke, "What is so funny?" I asked curiously, "Oh just something that Frodo said. I'm Samwise Gamgee, by the way, this is Peregrin Took but he prefers to be called Pippin. And this is Merry." The other two said hello before going to talk to Frodo and his uncle. "I am Arianna." I introduced myself properly. I liked the hobbits very much although, one of them always had wind. Which was really digusting.

Not long later, one of the guards informed us that it was time for dinner; it was like a race almost everybody raced to get through the door first but ended up getting stuck in the process. I couldn't help but laugh at seven of the ten members in the Fellowship. Only Gandalf, Legolas and I had the sense to not rush to the door. Both of us Elves were laughing but I stopped suddenly making the Prince look in my direction, "We too are stuck." I stated matter of factly with a rueful look toward the blocked door.

The old wizard shook his head and pointed his staff at the door. A shot of bright, white light came from the tip and hit the others, freeing them of the door. I strode over to where they had landed on the polished marble floor but they had already sprinted towar the dining hall. "Let us hope that they can run that fast when being chased by a pack of Orcs" Muttered Legolas in my ear from behind. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not though.

Walking down thhe hall, Legolas spoke with Gandalf about something or other, I didn't know. Idon't know how but while walking down the mesmerising halls I seemed to slip in something wet. "Really!" I groaned and banged my head in the wall behind me. "Here." Legolas said offering me his hand with a smile. I accepted and he pulled me to my feet, "Thank you, Legolas." I said and bushed of my dress with my free hand. "We'd best get to dinner or they're going to think we are missing." The Prince stated with another smile. 'God I love his smile!' I thought but then I realised. 'Thank you Arianna.' I heard. "Aww" I said "What?" He asked I'm never going to have my thoughts to myself." I reaplied making him laugh. "Don't worry I won't always listen." He promised while we walked down the hall and into the dining hall.

"Well if you'll look at that." Sam exclaimed pointing to us and it was only then that I realised that he still had a hold of my hand. Everybody turned to look and we quickly dropped each other's hand but I couldn't help but feel sad at the loss of feeling his hand wrapped around mine. "Were you two just holding hands?" Asked Boromir with a teasing smirk on his lips. "No!" We answered too quickly and everybody laughed. As I sat down, I remembered that tomorrow would be the first time I was away from home. The furthest I had ever been was about five steps after the secret entrance. When my father had noticed my disappearance, he had followed me himself and bought me back home. It was only a few months ago and he needed to know that I wasn't a little girl anymore.

Rivendale had been my home my entire life and to be perfectly honest, I wasn't too sure about leaving it; I wanted to see my father again, I wanted to see my sister, Arwen again. But most of all, I wanted an adventure, I wanted to be free. When Legolas said that he would go, it made me want to and I don't know why. I would have to ask my father about that. I just feel drawn to him in some way and to be honest, it scared me senseless because in my one-hundred and twenty-seven years, I had never felt anything like it, ever.

"I'm going to miss this place" I mumbled to nobody in peticular, "So would I if it was my home." Stated the blond haired elf next to me. "Do you miss Mirkwood?" I asked softly. "Of course I do, it is my home. I miss it as much as you would miss Rivendale." Legolas replied and I could tell that he was thinking deeply, probably about his father about his home. I was curious but I didn't intrude and disturb him from his thoughts. "I have never been to Mirkwood" I stated solemnly. "I'll take you there, after all of this is over, I'm sure my Father would love to meet you." Promised the Prince while taking a hold of my hand under the table. "They're doing it again!" Yelled Pippin and we all laughed. 'I am going to kill that Hobbit one day, you know?' I thought to Legolas making him laugh harder. Somehow, he still managed to keep a hold of my small hand throughout everybody's laughing fit.

I made my way toward my father's office making sure to take in every detail of the paradise for I knew that I wouldn't be seeing it for a long while. I know that Elrond wasn't too sure about me accompanying Frodo on his journey to destroy the ring but he hasn't stopped me... Yet. I think that he may have finally realized that I'm not a child anymore and that I don't want nor need to be treated as such. When I reached his office, I knocked twice before he permitted me to come in. Sat at his desk was Lady Galadriel. "Arianna, it is lovely to see you again." The Elder greeted my. "The pleasure is mine M'lady." I replied and bowed my head in respect

"Arianna, I need to speak with you about the journey that you are about to emabark on." My father informed me while looking toward the door as if he was waiting for somebody and I nodded. I took a seat in the chair next to Galadrial and stared at my hands thinking- 'The Mirkwoodian?' Came Galadriel's elegant voice, 'Good choice.' She spoke again. I smiled but shook my head, I know that I was denying what I was feeling but- 'The two of you are meant to be, I have foreseen it, Arianna.' Was the last thing she said before there came a knock at the door.

Legolas stepped into the door and smiled when he saw me I smile back and put my head down. He greeted the Lady Galadriel and took the seat next to me. 'I hope that you are not this late when your Father wishes to speak with you.' I thought. "I wasn't late, you were early." Legolas spoke aloud, attracting looks from the other two Elves in the room. Galadriel smiled. My father was looking between Legolas looking as if he was regretting one of his descisions. "I will ask you of only one thing throughout this journey, Prince Legolas: protect my daughter and don't let her get herself killed." I think that may have been the one he regretted so much. 'Waite protect me!?' I thought and I knew that everybody in the room heard it. "I don't need protecting, Father I can look after myself." I reasoned but it was impossible. "I'm not a little girl anymore." I said quietly. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Legolas smiling down at me. 'You don't have to, Legolas.' I told him. "I know but I want to." He replied out loud with another smile. His hand was still on my arm and I looked down, his touch sent a spark through me and made me smile and blush and made Legolas smirk slightly. It was as if there was something new running through my veins and I liked the feeling. Slowly, he took his hand away and smile to my father, "I will do everything in my power to protect Arianna, you have my word, Lord Elrond." He stated while looking back at me.

The intensity of the look, that was full of an emotion I didn't recognise, made me blush again. Then came Galadriel's voice, 'He felt it too, young one.' I smiled and looked toward my father. He was giving me a very disapproving look and I knew that he had notice mine and Legolas' little moment but I didn't care. "Thank you, Legolas. I only asked you because I trust you." Elrond spoke and then dismissed us, finally. Once we were out of the room, I could hear his and Lady Galadriel's conversation. "Can't you see it Elrond, they are meant to be. Just like Arwen and Aragorn are." Galadriel exclaimed softly. "I know but she is so young and he is over one-hundred years older than her so you can see why I am concerned." My father argued. Unfortunately, I didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation and Legolas motioned for me to follow him down the hall back to where the others were preparing for our long journey.

"They're talking about us." I stated while looking out of one of the balconies. I had stopped out of confusion and I don't know what to do. "I know." Was all the Prince said before coming to stand next to me. I could see Arwen speaking with Aragorn below us and smile. "They're so in love." I thought aloud. I hadn't noticed but Legolas was so close to me, our arms almost touching and he was gazing down at me. "What do you think about what you heard them say, Arianna?" He asked, I laughed before saying, "Confused, I don't know what I'm feeling.

"I don't understand it. I want to know what it is, I want to understand. I do! But I don't know how." I said exasperated but it was the complete truth I couldn't hide it anymore. Legolas chuckled. "I understand it perfectly Arianna. I know what it is we are both feeling and only I can help you to understand. I know that." He said while taking my hand in his and pulling me away from the balcony and into the hall. It should have only took us a few minutes to walk to the courtyard but because of the stop, it took us around twenty minutes to get back. "Do we want a repeat of last time?" Legolas whispered in my ear, I could feel his breath on my neck, making me shiver in response. I tried to speak but I couldn't because my breathing was so erratic so I just shook my head. Slowly, Legolas dropped my hand gently and it fell to my side. His lips were still close to my ear, almost touching it... Almost. He pulled back; I was frozen, and kissed my cheek before ushering me into the courtyard.

In the courtyard, Legolas slowly strode away from me and toward Aragorn and Boromir and once again, I walked over to the hobbits. They were dancing and laughing. "Anybody would think that you are all drunk, you know?" I told them with a laugh. "Want to join us?" Marry offered but I declined and sat on a chair looking around the room. As my eyes scanned the room, I could see that every now and then Legolas' eyes would wonder to where I was sat and smile. I shook my head as the strange feelings flooded through me again. I was embarrassed when he would look at me but happy at the same time. I could still feel the tingly feeling I felt when he whispered in my ear, despite the fact that over twenty minutes had passed. I had a sudden urge to be near him and I tried to push them back but I couldn't. 'Don't fight it, Arianna.' Came Galadriel's soft voice and I didn't fight it, I couldn't. I just walked over to where he stood talking to the men in hushed voices. "Arianna, I was wondering when you would join us." He whispered in my ear as he put a warm arm around my waist.

I smiled at the two men as they, like my father had done, looked between the two of us confused at first. But then they must have clicked onto something as she smiled with knowing looks in their eyes. "Not even going to ask." I said aloud and they looked confused. "Didn't your father teach you anything, Ari?" Boromir asked looking slightly uncomfortable. "Of course he did!" I exclaimed with a defensive glint in my eye, Legolas held onto me tighter, as if he was afraid that I was going to hurt Boromir. "That's not what he means, Arianna." Legolas whispered his lips against my ear making my heart to flips. I know that he hear and he was happy with my reaction.

"What Boromir means is about soul ma-" Aragorn was cut off by My father walking through the door, it was obvious that he had heard the conversation and he was not happy. "I will explain the concept of soul mates to my daughter when she is ready for that." He told the two men and they nodded, bowing their heads in apology. Elrond motioned for Legolas and I to follow him out. We looked at each other contemplating what to do before following him out. My father led us to his office where Galadriel was still sat, she smiled at us when we walked in and we smiled back. "I think it may be time to tell you about soul mates now, Arianna." He announced. "And Legolas needs to be here." He finished. "Why?" I asked curiously. "You'll find out soon, Ari." The prince whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek, making me blush. "Legolas." My father warned.

My father went on to say that soul mates are two people of whatever race perfectly suited to each other in every way possible and balance each other out perfectly. "You know that you have found your soul mate when you see them and feel immediately drawn to them, you feel confusing feelings about them. And you have the urge to be near them at all times and at first need to have contact with each other whether that by holding hands or..." He trailed off. Everything he had said seemed so familiar. Legolas was still holding my hand and I didn't want to let go of his. Wait. My eyes grew wide in realization. 'Legolas' Everything that my father had described I had felt from the moment I met Legolas.

I looked up at him my eyes looking into his. He smiled while raising his free hand to brush a strand of hair behind my ear. "Do you understand now?" My soul mate asked while looking deep into my eyes. "Yes." I breathed not taking my eyes from his. I understood perfectly well.

**He. Was. My. Soul. Mate.**

A/N Hope you liked it. I'm in the middle of writing this on Wattpad and I have almost 1000 reads.

Summer x


	2. Chapter Two

So I don't know if this is going to be as long as the last but I'll do my best anyway. Hope you like it.

Summer xxx

**Chapter Two**

That night, I didn't want to leave Legolas, afraid that it was all a dream. Knowing me it probably was. "It isn't a dream, Ari. I promise." Legolas reassured me when we got to my room. I bit my lip, "If you say so." I said "I do." The prince commented. "I need to go get ready for bed." I told him before slipping my hand out of his and heading to my changing room. But I realised that my dress was tied at the back. "Legolas." I said sweetly while poking my head out. "Yes, Ari"? He asked. I looked down. "Umm my dress ties at the back and I can't unfasten it." I told him. Legolas kissed my forehead. "Do you need help?" He asked looking into my eyes and I nodded not sure if I could speak.

The Prince turned me around and began unfastening the lace, slowly, taking his time. By the time he was finished, my heart was beating quickly and I didn't know why. "I can hear your heart, you know." He stated from behind me. I could feel his breath on my bare back and neck. Legolas turned me around before saying. "If I sleep in the same room as you, Arianna, I'm afraid that I wont be able to contain myself and I'm sure your father wouldn't like that." He stated rather grudgingly and I sighed before pulling away from him and heading back to my changing room and changing into my sleep wear.

When I came back out, Legolas was gone and I desperately wanted to find him but I knew that what he had said was true so I didn't. Plus my father would find out and not let me go on the journey. I climbed into my comfy bed with the satin duvets and thought about Legolas. 'I can hear you, Princess' Legolas' voice popped into my head. 'Can you now?' I thought back with a smile. 'Yes and you knew that I could hear you, already.' He paused. 'I don't want you to think that your Father and I are pushing you into something. If you don't actually feel what I feel then-' He trailed off. 'I do, Legolas.' I thought, cutting him off. I could pretty much see his smile and knew that he was overjoyed by the news. "I love you, Legolas." I confessed in a whisper so quiet I could barely hear it so I knew that he didn't either. 'I heard that.' Or so I thought anyway.

'Why can't you be here?' I questioned. 'I've already said why, my Princess.' Legolas answered, I sighed. 'Why do you call me that?' I asked curiously with a smile. 'I call you 'my Princess' because that is what I plan to make you after all of this: My Princess of Mirkwood Forest.' He informed me making me blush. 'I don't think my Father will be too happy about that.' I told him truthfully. 'He isn't but we will persuade him, Princess. Now sleep; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.' The Prince ordered softly. 'Goodnight, Legolas.' I said and waited for about a second, 'Sweet dreams, Princess.' The Elf said but I couldn't sleep and I knew that he knew that I was still awake but he didn't say anything, for that I was thankful. 'I am glad that you have finally admitted it, Arianna.' Came Lady Galadriel's melodic voice and I smiled. 'So am I milady.' I answered. 'Now sleep; you are going to need the rest.' She too ordered me. I gave in before drifting into a peaceful slumber.

And dreamt of Legolas...

Running through the forest, I was running from Legolas. Laughing but I head something and stopped. There in front of me was Legolas pointing his arrow in my face with a smile. He lowered it and stepped toward me and I immediately took a few steps back, backing into a tree. "Now I won so what is my prize." Legolas asked looking at me intently. "What do you want?" I asked before he lowered his lips onto mine. 'Well I got my answer.' I thought as I smile into the kiss. He pulled back looking at me as if to ask if I wanted more and I wrapped my laced around his neck and pulled his face back to mine. It was as if we didn't have a worry at all as he kissed me with so much love and adoration. After that, we carried on our little game, every winner getting a kiss before we began again.

I woke up a little flustered from the dream. I was still alone and I was cold not cold as in shivers cold but cold from Legolas not being here. I didn't understand that. 'Morning, Arianna.' Came his beautiful voice. 'Good morn, Legolas.' I greeted back with a smile. 'Get ready; we leave soon and Lord Elrond wishes to speak with us all.' Informed Legolas. I got ready in the clothes I had found at the bottom of my bed: A light silvery blue long sleeved top, black thick skinny trousers. I also wore boots lined with fur and a blue cloak with a hood. I also had a belt that looked to have something to hold a large dagger. After I was ready I headed to meet with everybody.

This was the last time I was going to see my home in a while so I took my time once again taking every beautiful detail of Rivendale. I sighed as I came close to the door, that led to where everybody was waiting, and slowly pushed it open before stepping in and banging into somebody's firm chest. I looked up to see Legolas smiling with love in his blue eyes and I smile back and blushed in embarrassment before taking a small step back. 'Do you always wait just behind doors that you know are going to open?' I asked with a joking scowl making him laugh. 'I like your dream by the way, very entertaining but I would really love to-' Legolas was cut short at the opening of the door, hitting the pair of us. I can't believe that he saw my dream! I need privacy especially when sleeping.

"Are you all almost ready?" Asked one of my brothers and we all nodded. "My father wishes to go to the courtyard, where he shall be waiting." He informed us and we followed him out. To where my father was waiting. I took a deep breath before turning to speak to Legolas. "How?" I asked annoyed. "Quite simply really I just wanted to know what you were dreaming about." He paused before carrying on. "I never thought that it would be me…. Or us." He finished. His last comment mad Aragorn turn to us. "You were dreaming of my good friend here?" Strider questioned with a smirk. I nodded before putting my head down in embarrassment. 'Don't be embarrassed, Princess. I like the fact that you were.' Stated the Prince with a smirk. "Stop smirking!" I ordered with a pout this only made Legolas laugh. "You look lovely, by the way." He complimented me just before we entered the large courtyard.

I could see my father standing in the centre, other elves around him holding things in his hand. "My friends for your journey I have some gifts for you." He stated , He handed Gandalf his sword back after it had been sharpened, to Aragorn he gave the broken sword from The Elder Times, He made his way down the line, I was right at the back. He handed me a dagger and a bow. "I hope that you never have to use them, my Daughter." My Father told me with a sad smile and I hugged him, pulling away a while later.

I studied the bow, it had intricately carved patterns with Elfish script carved into it too. It was beautiful, far more impressive than that of a dwarf's work. "I will help you learn to shoot." Whispered Legolas in my ear, his breath tickling my skin and I nodded. My father studied the both of us, a look of trepidation on his face. I nodded to him telling him not to worry and that I loved him before we all set off. All around were people throwing flowers at us and wishing us look on our journey. I saw Arwen crying while looking at Aragorn and then me. I smiled to her and turned to Legolas who was behind me before saying, "I will miss her." and turning back to look ahead of me.

Out side the gates of Rivendale, was so different to what I was used to. Remember I had never been out side the city apart from that once. I was amazed that it was as different as it was. We were in a forest with trees that would sway in the wind and were so tall they could give the tallest tower of Rivendale a run for it's money. 'It's so beautiful out here.' I thought as we trotted on the trail. 'Not as beautiful as an Elf I know.' Stated Legolas I was hurt for a moment, 'He loved another?' I thought. "No. You, Arianna,' He assured me and I blushed. 'You should have known that, my Princess.' Legolas told me and I smiled slightly.

"How long do we walk for?" I questioned Gandalf on everybody's behalf.. "We will reach a clearing in a few hours we will rest there." The wizard informed us all, looking back at us all. The line went: Gandalf at the front, then Strider, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, me, Legolas Pippin, Merry and finally Boromir. We carried the most of what we had bought but the pony carried the heavy belongings, food and water. The hobbits told me stories about the Shire and Gimli told me stories of Dwarves, most of which he had already told me.

"What is it like in Mirkwood?" I asked Legolas. "It is beautiful a bit like this only there are large houses like in Rivendale." Answered Legolas, "It sounds beautiful." I stated. "It is." He answered simply.

A few hours later, we arrived at the clearing, and the hobbits started a fire to make dinner, for the men dwarf and them; elves are vegetarian. So we had a few apples and grapes washed down with water. The meal was spent laughing a joking about one thing or another. 'Can you hear that?' I asked Legolas. 'It sounds like crows but its moving much quicker.' He answered. "Crebain!" We warned the others, who scurried to find shelter. Legolas pulled me under a rock and he landed on top of me. Moments passed as did the Crebain. . I looked up to see Legolas staring in my eyes. His eyes wandered to my lips, he lick his lips before leaning down. I didn't stop him, my eyes drifted shut, I his lips almost touched mine-

"Well isn't this cosy!" Commented Strider teasingly, causing us both to jump. Aragorn was smirking and looking between the two of us. Legolas got off me before pulling me of from under the rock. "You are lucky that my sister loves you or you would be dead right now." I told the heir of Isildur. 'Way to ruin a moment.' Commented Legolas about the ranger and I nodded in agreement. Will we ever kiss? I keep thinking about him about my dream and wondering if that would ever actually happen. It most likely won't but I can still dream. 'Yes you can Arianna, but you do not have to.' Commented Legolas, he was at the other side of the clearing talking with Aragorn and Boromir, again. 'And why is that, Prince.' I questioned with a small smirk playing on my lips. 'Because you know that I would gladly-' He was cut off. "Will you two please stop thinking to each other; it is quite annoying and makes us curious." Gimli shouted annoyed. Legolas and I looked at each other before laughing. "We are not." I protested. "Then why do you not speak to anybody?" Questioned Boromir.

"I do!" I shouted to where he was teaching the hobbits to fight. "Yes Legolas, in your head!" Gandalf joined in "And do not even think about lying to me, Lady Arianna." He said sternly. "Yes we talk in our heads I see no problem with it." Legolas finally came to my aid, I gave him a grateful look before looking at Gandalf and apologising. 'So where were we?' I asked, making Legolas laugh, aloud, attracting looks from our companions, "Stop it, Prince Legolas, Lady Arianna." Ordered the wizard while smoking his pipe. We gave him an innocent look.

I walked away from the group and into the trees, knowing that I would more than likely get lost. I could hear somebody following me so I drew my dagger secretly and pressed it to my thigh. 'You need that not,' my Princess.' Came Legolas' voice and I sighed in relief before putting the dagger back. 'What are you doing here?' I questioned as I reached the bottom of a tree. 'Following you; I made a promise to not only your father but you and I intend to keep it, Arianna.' Replied the Prince as he strode toward me. "Earlier, your thoughts interested me and you were right, we haven't kissed" Legolas stated aloud.

"It does not matter, though. I do not mind." I replied as he carried on walking, his gaze never leaving me. "You tell a lie, or you would not have thought what you had earlier." Legolas said. 'You are right.' I thought and he smirked. "You see, you want it as much as I do." He whispered, we were inches apart now and I knew it was going to happen, even if we were to be attacked by a pack of Orcs. "Just tell me to stop, Princess." The Prince ordered but I didn't, I couldn't. His lips finally met mine and I moaned in relief of what I felt. They were soft yet firm, our lips moulded together perfectly. Made for each other.

It was so much better than my dream and felt so right. Our lips moving perfectly in sync. His hands were feather light, one cupping my cheek the other on the small of my back, pulling me to him. Mine were tangled in his blonde locks. We pulled apart for air but only for a second as he pulled my face back to his and kissed me rougher than last time, his tongue traced my bottom lip gently asking for entrance but I did not comply. At this, his hand moved to my waist before squeezing gently causing me to gasp. Legolas took this as his opportunity, sliding his tongue into my mouth causing me to let out a loud moan. 'I can just imagine what you will be like back in Mirkwood. You will keep everybody awake throughout the night and most of the day.' Legolas thought. He pulled away and I let out a groan making him smirk. "Do you think they heard?" I asked flustered. "Definitely." The Prince replied still smirking.

We made our way back to the camp where everybody was silent. When they saw us they only smirked and began to talk amongst each other. I looked at my soul mate before heading over to the hobbits. "What was that?" Marry asked still smirking and I decided to play dumb. "What was what?" I asked back looking over to where Legolas stood speaking with the men. "When you left and Legolas followed you." Replied Pippin, they are so naïve. "Oh nothing." I told them and excused myself before walking over to Legolas; I was missing his touch already.

As I approached them, Aragorn spotted me and whispered to Legolas who had already heard my approach and was holding out his hand. He already knew what I wanted because he wanted it too. I visibly relaxed when his hand wrapped around mine, making the men smirk. "We will leave you two lovebirds alone." Stated the smirking Strider as they backed away, over to Gandalf, who was assessing Legolas and I. I knew that my father had told him that he wanted to know everything that happened between Legolas and I. "You need some practice with that bow, my Princess." Legolas informed me aloud and I nodded before he pulled me from the clearing and into the forest.

"Watch me." He ordered and I did. His stance was elegant, his right arm pulling the string and end of the arrow back his left was holding the front of the bow aiming. He let the string and arrow go and it hit the tree. "Here." He motioned for me to stand in front of him. He stood away and I shot, missing the tree completely. "I'll show you." Legolas said before coming to stand behind me, "Put your left foot forward." The Prince ordered and I did. He put his hands over mine, correcting them slightly. He leant forward so that his lips were an inch away from my ear, I could feel his breath tickle my ear and loss my concentration slightly. "Concentrate, Arianna." He whispered against my ear, making it all the harder. But I was able to concentrate slightly. "Now let go" And I did the arrow landed just below his on the trunk. Legolas was still behind me, his lips still next to my ear and the tension rose until he couldn't take it any longer.

He span me around and attached his lips to mine, we broke away after a little while, but his lips never left me, they trailed down my jaw to my neck. Kissing me just below my ear, making me moan loudly in response and he seemed to have like it as he bit it gently, causing me to moan again. "Legolas." I warned but I didn't want him to stop; I think I would have died if he had. Luckily he didn't instead, he trailed kissed down my neck to the top of my tunic. I was breathing heavily and my heart rate had increased dramatically. Legolas pulled away and back to my lips, His tongue tracing my bottom lip and this time I let him in without hesitance, his tongue invaded my mouth and mine battled his for dominance making him growl. This made me go weak at the knees and give in. We pulled away a while later, both breathing heavily. We both laughed and made our way to camp. But just before we got there, he stopped. "I love you. Princess." Legolas confessed and I smile. "I love you too." I said while looking him in the eye.

We entered the clearing and were immediately met by an awkward silence, nobody made eye contact. Everything was silent and I could hear the distant chirping of a bird in the distance. I was beginning to get worried when suddenly, they all burst out laughing. "Are you trying to wake the tree?" Questioned Boromir, "Or just trying to alert the enemy to our whereabouts?" Aragorn completed the other man's sentence with another smirk. "All I ask is that you not tell my sister." I told him but he only smirked more. "I may, I may not." Strider taunted. "Lady Arianna! Come look!" Ordered Pippin and I complied, curious.

It seemed that Boromir had started teaching the hobbits again and they had him pinned to the floor. "Oh dear." I stated and proceeded to aid the Halflings against Boromir despite the fact that he was on the floor. "Well this is not fair. What say you, Boromir?" Questioned the Prince from behind me. I saw the man shake his head and smile arrogantly at me. Before I knew it, I had been tackled to the ground by Legolas. His weapon of choice was my weakness, tickling me. "Legolas! Stop!" I gasped but he carried on. I jumped up and ran from him and Legolas chased me until, he finally caught me around the waist and continued to tickle me.

"I won now what is my prize?" The Prince demanded, much like he had in my dream. He was staring down at me intently. "What would you like?" I quoted before he leant down and kissed me gently. This was so much like my dream and it honestly felt like it. Somebody cleared their throat behind us so we broke away hesitantly before turning to see, none other than Boromir and Aragorn. "I swear you are stalking us." I told them a little flustered from the fact that they had seen. "No not stalking, just making sure the pair of you get up to no trouble." Replied the heir of Isildur. "Oh what your sister would say to this, Arianna." He taunted. "Aragorn, we know that you what you say are empty threats but stop." Ordered my lover. Aragorn said nothing about the incident for the rest of the night.

It was my watch tonight and because we Elves don't need much sleep, Legolas was awake too. We waited for our other companions to fall asleep before we spoke. "How long do you think this will take?" I asked while gazing I at the last embers of fire. "Could be months possibly years, Princess." He stated and I nodded. "But after all of it I will keep my promise, I will make you my Princess." Legolas finished and I could feel his gaze on me, studying my reaction. I blushed slightly but that was all. "Arianna, can you do something for me." He asked and when I nodded he carried on, "Be safe and do not get yourself dead. Please. I be able to live no longer without you." The Prince pretty much begged. "I promise." Was all I said while I turned to look at the face of the elf I loved.

"Don't let yourself die." I told him, never taking my eyes from his. He reached a hand out and took some of my blonde hair in it. Legolas began to run a hand through my hair, massaging my scalp, calmingly. His hands were so soft, so gently and I loved the feeling of the in my hair. He began to braid and un-braid it multiple times before platting it much the same as his. We didn't speak for a while and we welcomed the silence openly so that we didn't feel awkward. "What will come of this?" I asked after a short while, looking at the stars. "If the One Ring is destroyed this will all just be a tale passed down through generations. It will all become legend but for those who live long lives, the pair of us, it will be a memory. Whether that happy or sad." Explained Legolas. "If Sauron takes possession of the ring then…" The Prince trailed off unsure on what to tell me. I didn't press him for answers, instead, I remained in his arms for the whole night. It was the only place that I could ever want to be.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

That morning as the sun rose from behind the snowy mountains, Aragorn and Gandalf rose. "Good morn, Aragorn, Gandalf." I greeted from the newly lit fire. They greeted me back quietly and came over to where their breakfast was cooking. "You wake him; I really wouldn't like an axe in my skull." I argued, everybody was trying to get me to wake Gimli up but last time somebody woke him, he hit them so there was no way that I would risk it. My companions were all looking at me and I gave in, walking over to the dwarf, I saw everybody go back to the conversation they were having before.

I gently shook Gimli, "Come on Gimli, time to wake up, breakfast is served." I stated quietly. Luckily, I saw out of the corner of my eye the swinging axe, aimed straight for my head and I moved back, just in time. "Never wake a dwarf up so early, Lass." Grumbled the dwarf. "If you were awake, I would no longer have to." I complained as were walked to the fire. I took an apple like Legolas and sat myself on a log. "Today, we go through the mountains." The grey Wizard informed us all and we all nodded in response.

"How long will it take us to get past them?" Questioned one of the Hobbits, not looking forward to the next part of our journey, but nor was I. "Not long, around a day and a half, if we move fast." Stated Gandalf. 'I hate the look of them.' I thought to myself. 'They are not that bad actually, but if you are scared, I will hold your hand.' Joked Legolas. "Did you two listen to what I said last night?" Asked Gandalf, looking irritated. "About the not talking to each other in our heads? Of course we did, Mithrandir." I stated with a smile in his direction. 'Well stop then.' He thought. 'He can hear us?' I thought. 'Yes I can, Lady Arianna.' I put my head down in embarrassment. "Oh." Everybody looked at me and I shook my head, telling them that it mattered not.

At the beginning, the ascent was easy enough but the snow started falling heavily and the mountain became hard to climb. We reached the knees of the mountain when- "There are voices in the wind!" Yelled Legolas over the din of the howling wind. "It is Sauromon, he is trying to bring the mountain down." The wizard shouted back just as a boulder fell from the top. The mountain began to shake and more rocks fell. I was gently pushed into the side the mountain by the prince. His body covered mine, shielding me from the threat. I could hear his heart beating quickly in his chest. He was nervous, and I was afraid. 'As I said, Princess, I intend on keeping my promise.' His voice popped into my head, Legolas was smirking and I just wanted to wipe it of with a gentle smack. But I couldn't as he had my arms pinned to my sides with his hands.

I could feel his warm breath on my face, his eyes searching mine, as if he was looking into my soul. I averted my gaze to the hobbits, they too had been pushed to the side and were looking ahead toward the clouds. I looked over the Prince's shoulder but even my elf eyes couldn't see anything. I could still feel Legolas' intense gaze on my face and blushed the lightest shade of pink, I could imagine his smirk but I didn't look at him. "Look at me." He whispered, I didn't, I couldn't let him see my slight fear. 'Look at me Arianna' Legolas said more forcefully, letting go of one of my arms and putting two fingers to my chin and pulling my face to look at him. "Are you afraid?" The Prince asked, a look of concern graced his features. I gave the slightest nod, making sure that nobody would see.

Legolas smiled again, calming my fear immediately. He leaned toward my lips and my eyes flickered closed a few seconds later, I opened them, not feeling the contact of his lips. The Prince was smirking and pulled away from my lips at the last second, kissing my forehead instead. "Tease." I accused as he pulled away. The snow was coming down even heavier and it now reached above our knees. "This isn't good for the Hobbits." I grumbled to myself but everybody heard. Suddenly, I heard somebody slip, I turned to see Aragorn lift Frodo to his feet and Boromir with the ring. "Boromir, give the ring to Frodo." Demanded the other man and Boromir just laughed but gave the ring back to the hobbit anyway.

"The hobbits are freezing." I stated to Gandalf, he was still leading and didn't stop. "We could go through Moria." Gimli inputted. 'Oh no, not Moria.' I thought. I couldn't see Gandalf's face but I was sure that it was the same as mine. "Let the Ring Bearer decide." The Wizard said, turning to face us all. Frodo seemed to think about it for a few moments and I knew the answer before he opened his mouth. "We go through Moria." My face filled with dread as did Gandalf's and Legolas'. Only Gimli seemed happy by the fact and kept on going on about his cousin, who was working there. In Elvish, Moria is a bad omen so that is why we were not happy about the Hobbit's decision.

The company turned back the way that we had come, only to see it blocked with snow. "How do we get back?" Asked Merry, he had unconsciously moved closer to me and I put a warm arm around his shoulders. He was freezing! "Aragorn and I will clear a path." Offered Boromir and we all nodded in agreement. I watched the men push their way through the snow until all I could see were black dots in the white. I sighed as all the hobbits surrounded me wanting to keep warm. "Is it really that cold?" I questioned while chuckling slightly. And they nodded. "Can you not feel it?" Asked Sam. "Thankfully no." I told them while hugging them tightly.

A few minutes later, they freed me from the hug and went over to Gimli. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist from behind. "They love you." Whispered Legolas and I leant back into his embrace. "I am getting jealous for I never get a hug from you." The Prince joked while pulling me to him tighter and I sighed in contentment. "Do you want a hug?" I offered with a smile and I felt him nod against my neck. I turned around and put my arms around his shoulders, and rested my head on his chest and he rested his in the crook of my neck, sighing. "Aww." Came the voice of the annoying hobbits. I pulled back slightly and glared at the four little people and rested my head on Legolas' chest once again.

"I love you." I sighed quietly but I knew that he had heard. "I love you too." He said a bit too loud. "Do the two of you mind?" Grumbled Gimli. "I think that I may have to tell your sister of this, Arianna." Stated Aragorn with another smirk on his face. 'When did they get back?' I thought. 'Oh about a minute after we started hugging.' Thought Legolas. "And you did not tell me?" I said making everybody laugh. I scowled in no particular direction (Legolas) and crossed my arms over my chest. "Sorry Arianna." He apologised while still laughing. "It would help if when apologising, you could refrain from laughing at me, my Prince." I said just as he pulled me to him. "Are we getting possessive now, Arianna?" Legolas smirked while tracing my cheek gently, "You are one to talk, What is it you call me? Oh yes 'My Princess.'" I smiled in triumph and tried to pull back but he was too strong.

Everybody was laughing at the pair of us now. "That is what I plan on making you after this Arianna, how many times do I have to tell you that?" The Prince replied, exasperated. I really needed to get out of this position, "Um Legolas, do you think that you could let me go?" I asked and he smirked. "No." Was all he said. I sighed before I got an idea. I leaned up so that my lips were about an inch from his but his grip only moved to my waist and was just as tight. 'I know your plan, Princess.' He thought. My eyes flickered and I saw everybody staring at us with slight smirks on their faces. Our faces were still moving toward each other when I moved my lips to his cheek, Legolas' grip loosened and I was free of his warm grasp. "Tease." He accused. "Oh revenge is so sweet." I taunted while going over to the hobbits. "I will have my revenge." Were his last words before we had to make our way back down the mountain.

Aragorn carried Frodo, Boromir carried Sam and I grabbed Pippin while Legolas decided to carry Marry. The descent was more treacherous than the ascent and even I slipped a few times. But finally, we reached the foot of the mountain and it was dark. "Back where we were last night." I mused as I planted Pippin on his feet. I was slightly on edge thanks to Legolas' last comment on the mountain and I knew that he wanted me to be so. "Who is taking watch tonight?" I asked hoping that it was not- "Legolas." Gandalf stated while lighting the fire so that the hobbits could cook for everybody. 'Oh joy.' I thought while getting some of my Elven Bread. 'What is the matter, Arianna?' Legolas asked I could see his smirk from the other side of the fire and knew that he had something planned. 'Oh nothing.' I assured him as I ate.

The sky darkened, most fell asleep but not Legolas and I. I couldn't sleep I was too edgy, afraid that Legolas would do something in my sleep. I got up and walked to where he was sat, his back was to me but I knew that he had heard my approach. I put a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned to face me. "Ari." He said while raising his hand to rest it on mine. I smile but he pulled on my arm and before I knew it, I was pinned to the ground by him. "I knew you had a plan" I said with a scowl, annoyed that he had caught me. "Did you now?" The Prince taunted. "I do believe you owe me a kiss." Legolas said while leaning down. He had my arms pinned above my head so I could not move them but I cared not.

His lips touched mine and once again, I was in paradise. Legolas' free hand was cupping my cheek while his knees pinned my legs to the ground. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance but I wouldn't let him. The prince made a growling noise in the back of his throat before his free hand moved from my face, trailing down my side, his thumb caught the side of my breast. He reached my thigh and squeezed, not so gently. I moaned and he took it as his opportunity. Our tongues fought for dominance a fight I gladly lost. I needed air and he broke the kiss but his lips never left my skin. They trailed down my jaw to my ear where he whispered something in Elvish and gently bit my lobe causing me to moan before he carried on to my neck, sucking and biting at the point just below my ear inflicting another loud response.

Legolas carried on to the top of my tunic and kissed back up to my lips. "Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Grumbled a very sleepy Heir to Gondor. Legolas growled again before we broke apart, flushed and embarrassed at being caught. Even in his sleepy state, Aragorn was smirking. "Oh." He said. "Now I know your sister would like to hear of this." My face fell because I knew that she sometimes spoke to him in his dreams so it would be very easy for him to tell her. "Strider." I warned with a glare.

If he told my sister, word would travel to my Ada and I may be made to return to Rivendale. I didn't want to go back, I had opted for the adventure and I wasn't going to just leave, I have my pride. Plus I don't want to leave my Elven Prince, I wouldn't be able to stay away from him for long now that I had found him. I also knew that if he were to die I would be lost to everybody. This quest was going to test our breaking points, teach us not to take anything for granted, to stick by each other through anything and to love each other more and more.

Morning came and we set off toward Moria, "This is not a good idea." I whispered to Legolas as we neared the dwarfish door. "_Speak friend and enter._" Gandalf read. "What does that mean?" asked one of the Halflings, "Its quite simple, really, you just have to speak the word '_Friend_' and the door should open." It did not. "What is the word for '_Friend_' in Elvish?" Frodo asked, "Ah, _Mellon_." The wizard drew out the word and the door opened. "Well that worked." I stated with a smile before I rose from where I was sat on a rock.

Timidly, we advanced into the mines, it was silent. There were things on the ground, Legolas bent down and pulled an arrow out of something, "This is no mine. It is a tomb." He said and studied the poorly made arrow, "Goblins." I felt a chill down my spine. The rest of the company and I rushed for the door but something came from the water. We turned back but I was caught by one of the thing's tentacle. "Ahhh!" I yelled and tried to wiggle my way out but I couldn't. "Legolas!" I cried as I was pulled toward the murky water. I never hit it though as I was released from the squid's grasp, I was caught by Legolas and looked back and saw that there was an arrow there.

"Bladdy Hell. Thank you." I gasped as the prince set me on my feet but I couldn't stand as the squid hurt my ribs but other than that, there were not permanent injuries. "My job, my Princess." He whispered in my ear. "Aww!" Everybody exclaimed, well apart from Aragorn and Boromir who had twin smirks on their handsome faces. 'I heard that, Arianna.' Legolas said with a joking glare. Well at least I think it was a joking glare. "Sorry, Legolas." I apologised with a pout. "So, was that fun?" My soul mate asked and I glared. "Time of my life." I stated dryly. He laughed. "Do not look down." Legolas ordered and two fingers under my chin to lift my face up when I went to do. I nodded, not entirely sure that I wanted to look.

We tread carefully until we came to some cross roads. "I Cannot remember the way." Gandalf stated uneasily. "We may be here a while young ones so take a seat." Ordered Gimli. I sat on one of the large rocks next to Strider and Legolas and leant my head in the prince's lap. I smiled up at him, "What?" He asked with a returning smile but I just shook my head and closed my eyes for a moment.

I felt soft fingers trace my lips and jaw gently and I smile and opened my eyes slightly to see Legolas smiling down at me with love in his grey eyes. "I never thought I would fall in love." He said and he picked up a strand of my blond hair and began to braid it. I love him there is no other way to put it. I took his free hand, which was on my stomach and laced my fingers with his. "This way!" Informed Gandalf. "He had remembered the way!" Somebody exclaimed, "But Gandalf, how did you remember the way?" Questioned the Ring Bearer. "This path does not smell as bad. If in doubt, follow your nose." Advised the wizard, I raised my eyebrows. 'Isn't it 'If in doubt, follow your heart?' I thought. Legolas shrugged.

We came to a large room, more dwarf bodies were scattered on the ground, but in the centre, was a coffin. "_Here lies Balin Lord of Moria."_The Grey Wizard read, Gimli was almost in tears and I saw Frodo's face fall. 'They must have been friends.' I thought as I went over to the Hobbit. I put a comforting arm around his shoulder. "I remember Balin, he was a nice dwarf, one of the only ones I got along with." I whispered, remembering back to when I had met Thorin and his company. Frodo looked at me, "You knew him?" He asked and I nodded. "When Bilbo went on his adventure with The Company, Gandalf led them to Rivendale." I paused and smiled at the memory. "They ran after eating, Gandalf was in a meeting with my father, Lady Galadriel and Sauromon the White but he knew that they would leave."

Frodo gazed at me in wonder, "How old are you?" He questioned curiously, "Now why would I tell you, Mr Baggins?" I asked back with a smile, "But because it is you, Frodo, I will tell you. I am 128." I whispered. "The same age as Bilbo." Exclaimed the hobbit, I nodded. "I got along with a few of the dwarves, Fili and Kili, Balin, Ori and Nori, Bofur, Bombur," I stopped for a second. "In the end, I was _friends_ with Thorin. Never Gloin, Oin, Dwalin, Bifur, or Dori, though." I mused. "Oh yes, Lady Arianna, I remember many a nights when you would be in trouble with those Dwarves." Gandalf Stated with a smile. "Father says I attract danger….." I trailed off.

"I never would have thought that dwarves as noble as the company would fraternize with a…She-Elf." Spat Gimli I gave him a look, "Oh you definitely are Gloin's son." I spat back. "And I'll have you know, Dwarf, I was good friends with Thorin and over half of the others." I felt a hand on my shoulder, expecting to see Legolas, I looked up but I was not met with the grey eyes that I loved but the brown ones of Aragorn. I smiled and calmed down but Gimli was still glaring.

It's odd yesterday, we were getting along fine and today we are at each other's throats. I decided to be the bigger person and apologise first. "I am sorry, Gimli, your father is a noble man; not always would we see eye to eye." The eyes of the dwarf softened and he smiled. "Ay lass. I should have been the first to apologise. I am sorry, Lassie, I was raised to hate elves like all dwarves." He too apologised, "Friends?" I asked, it was a long shot but- "Friends." Gimli agreed, shocking most people in the room. 'How is it that you always manage to befriend a dwarf?' Gandalf asked. 'It is a gift.' Was my only answer because to be honest, I didn't understand either.

Suddenly, there was a great clatter going down, down into the depths of Moria. "Fool of a Took, throw yourself in next time and save us all from your stupidity." Yelled the wizard. It was then that I heard drums. "Goblins." I stated as Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir ran to the door. Boromir stuck his head out but pulled it back in a second later as an arrow struck where his head had just been. "They have a cave troll." He stated. I saw the Prince throw planks of wood to the two men to block the door, but I knew that it wouldn't be enough. "Arianna, stay with the hobbits!" Ordered Aragorn and I nodded and ushered the Halflings into the far left corner, away from the door. "Let them come; there is still one dwarf left in Moria that still breaths!" Demanded my new friend.

I could here them banging against the door and I readied my bow as the hobbits took out their 'swords'. They were tiny, more like letter openers but Frodo had Sting, and Elvish dagger that would glow blue when Orcs were near. The troll made a hole in the door and Legolas being the amazing shooter that he is shot a goblin right in the eyes, 'Go Legolas.' I thought, 'Thank you, Lady Arianna.' I scowled I hate being called that. But back to the fight, the goblins and cave troll were through, some ran at the hobbits and I. I shot any that I could but I would need to use my sword. A goblin was next to me and I took my arrow and stabbed it in the eye. "Frodo!" I yelled as he was stabbed in the stomach by the cave troll. Now the other Halflings were mad and attacked the troll as I ran over to The Ring Bearer, he was still alive. "Frodo, can you hear me?" I asked and I saw his eyes flicker.

Finally the others had managed to get rid of the goblins and cave troll and Aragorn ran over to us. "He is still alive." He announced before he lifted the hobbit's shirt. Under it, was another shirt, mithril, a strong material that could withstand many attacks. "Thorin gave it to Bilbo as a gift, if I remember correctly." I informed the others. "A very noble gift, it is worth more than the Shire." Stated Gimli and I nodded in agreement. "There will still be a bruise but no permanent damage." Aragorn told Frodo. "We should move as they will be back soon." Boromir said. So we set off to find the way out.

"Lady Arianna, I don't like this; I feel like we are being watched." Stated Merry and I nodded. "As do I, young one, as do I." I said just as an arrow flew past me an inch from my cheek. "Well that was close." I laughed nervously. "Up there!" Shouted Legolas while pointing to where goblins had their bows ready. "Run!" Ordered Gandalf. Legolas, Aragorn and I made the others run in front of us as we shot the goblins with precise aims but when one was killed another took it's place. "There is something else down there!" I yelled to Gandalf as we sprinted down the paths. "I know, it is something old and very dangerous. Go in front, all of you!" He demanded.

"A Balrog." I breathed. "Gandalf!" I yelled as I jumped across a bridge and was caught by Legolas. The others followed and Gimli was caught by the beard, "Not the beard, Lad!" He complained. We carried on running, Gandalf still with us but he pushed us in front of him as the Balrog rose from the dark depths of the mine. "You shall not pass!" Yelled the Wizard while banging his staff down and he repeated this. Part of this bridge collapsed and the Balrog fell but it's whip of flames caught Gandalf by the ankle and pulled him down. He caught the end of the bridge, "Fly you fools." Were his last words before he was pulled into the pitch black. "Gandalf!" I cried. Legolas came over to me and pulled me back toward where we would be able to leave the damned place. The mine and the Hobbit's cries filled the silent mine.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Emerging from the Darkness of Moria, my heart stilled in realisation, Mithrandir was dead. Never was there much hope, only fool's hope, but now even that is gone. We are going to fail, everything we know will never be the same. Sauron will succeed. He will get the Ring.

'No he will not, Princess.' Legolas comforted as the hobbits and I still cried for the loss of Gandalf. 'Mithrandir is dead, all hope is lost, Legolas'' I thought. "Get them up, Legolas." Ordered Aragorn. 'In mourning, here.' I thought moodily. "Let them mourn, Aragorn." Argued the Prince. "By nightfall, the lands will be swarmed with Orcs." The heir of Isildur informed and the Mirkwoodian sighed with a nod. Boromir got Sam and Frodo to their feet while Aragorn got the crying forms of Merry and Pippin.

I felt a pair of strong arms lift me from where I was knelt on the ground. It was Legolas, I gave him a weak smile and leant into his chest. I winced in pain as my ribs still hurt from the squid catching me. "Thank you." I mumbled into the soft material of his tunic. "For what, Princess?" Questioned the other Elf, "For saving me from the squid." I stated and the Prince held me tighter to his chest, making me hiss in pain. 'Sorry.' Legolas thought and I nodded. "And you have already thanked me for saving you, Arianna." Legolas continued our conversation.

"I know but I just feel like I an in your debt." I reasoned with a grimace. "You need not repay me Ari. Plus you could never be in my debt." Argued Legolas, I gave an irritated sigh, "You save my life, Legolas!" I yelled and everybody turned and gave us looks. I buried my face into his chest in embarrassment making Legolas chuckle. Somehow he smelt quite nice. "I can walk." I stated as it was beginning to feel a little awkward. "I know." Was the Prince's reply.

"But I like this; at least now, I know you cannot go running off and almost get yourself killed, Arianna." Legolas smirked. "I would not die, not while you are here." I coerced with an innocent smile. "You almost did, Love." He murmured while kissing my forehead. "You had to bring that up, really?" I complained and he laughed with a nod. When he said that though, there was a wave of sadness and protectiveness there; I knew that I would always be safe with him. Wherever we go, he would always be by my side.

We came to a forest one that I recognised almost straight away. "We are near Lothlorien, We are in the Forest of the Lady of the Light." I exclaimed from Legolas' arms. I was excited to see my Aunt again; I had not seen her since before our journey began and there were many things we needed to discuss (Legolas). "Oh yes the infamous Lady Galadriel, how could I forget?" Scoffed Gimli. "They say her beauty can make anybody fall in love with her" I paused and then smirked, "Even the most stubborn of Dwarves." I finished, all of what I had just said was true. "Well not this Dwarf!" Argued the dwarf defiantly. "We will see, _melon nin." _I smirked making Gimli scoff.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by other elves. "The dwarf breaths so loud that we could have killed you in our sleep." On stated with a smirk that was directed at me. "Lady Arianna, it has been too long, my Dear." He greeted still smirking. 'Not long enough.' I thought, "Haldir." I greeted stiffly. Beside me, Legolas chuckled before he put an arm around my waste, pulling me to his side, possessively. I smiled innocently at Haldir. "I wish to speak with Lady Galadriel." Informed him and he nodded before he led us in the direction.

As we walked through Lothlorien, elves turned to look at us making me feel self-conscious as I was a mess, my clothes mucky, hair messy and tear stained cheeks. "Ah Lady Arianna, how do you fair?" My Uncle Celeborn asked with a smile as the descended the white stairs. "Lord Celeborn. I am well thank you, and you?" I greeted back with a small smile. "Where is Mithrandir? I wish to speak with him." Lady Galadriel asked. It seemed that nobody was going to answer her so I did. "Mithrandir fell in Moria." I stated sadly. "You may rest here for the night." Stated The Lady of the Light. We each thanked the Lord and Lady in turn before we were led off to another part of Lothlorien.

A fair made with blonde hair, much like my own, led me toward the baths and after a while of soaking in the fragrant water, I strode from the bath house and was met by a strong, solid chest.

Lord Elrond's POV.

That girl! Yes she was technically a grown elf but I still worry. Arwen loves Aragorn and I know that soon I will have to let her go, let her live life as a mortal, let her…Die. My dear Arwen, even if I had known that this was your fate, I would not have been able to prevent it. At least I will still have my sons and Arianna. If she lives through the dark times. Although I know soon that even she will find her love. "She has already found her love, Father." Arwen stated. "You were speaking aloud." She laughed and I sighed. Arwen and Arianna were so much alike in personality but so different in appearance.

"I know but…" I trailed off not sure of what to say; I could not lie; I could not tell the truth. I sighed again when I noticed something was missing. "Where is your necklace, Arwen?" I questioned but my daughter was silent and I felt like I already knew the answer. "You gave it to Aragorn." It wasn't a question but a statement but still she nodded. "Arwen." I sighed and raised my hand to my head. "I love him, Father. I will give up anything to have him. Even my immortality." Arwen announced, I was not angry, I was not happy. I was upset because my fears were becoming reality.

"He will not return, Arwen. You should go to the Undying Lands." I told her, my voice strong though my heart heavy; I found telling her this hard because I knew that it would break her heart. She really did love him. "He will." Was all she said before she took her leave. 'Yes he shall return, Elrond.' Came Galadriel's voice. 'How is my daughter?' I asked, completely ignoring the Lady's last statement. 'Arianna and eight others are in Lothlorien.' Only eight? I was worried not. 'Eight?' I asked. 'Mithrandir fell in Moria.' I was informed and I sighed.

'With no Mithrandir…' My thoughts trailed off. 'The Prince?' I asked making the Lady laugh. 'You will see in time, Elrond.' Was all she said before I was left alone to my thoughts. I knew that Arianna would be safe as long as she had Legolas' protective eyes on her. I knew that she would be safe with Aragorn there; if he let anything happen to my daughter, Arwen wouldn't be happy.

In all honesty, I don't not like Legolas but he is my youngest daughter's soul mate. I know that when the day comes for her to decide whether or not to go to The Undying Lands, she will go where he goes. Even if that means staying here and dying. I will just have to accept the facts though. It will be her decision; nobody else's.

**Arianna's POV**

"Haldir. What a pleasure." I stated monotonously as I attempted to glance around him to see if I could spot Legolas. "Milady, I wish to speak with you." Haldir informed while taking my arm and leading me somewhere unknown. "I really must get back; Legolas-" I was cut off by the male elf. "The Prince!" He spat and proceeded to drag me away. I was panicking now. _'Legolas if you can hear me, Haldir is taking me somewhere!'_ I pleaded. "Asking for the help of somebody who cares not for you, Arianna?" Taunted the guard. "He cares more for me than you do." I argued with a glare.

"I wish to court you, Arianna." Shocked, I stopped dead in my tracks; not knowing what to say nor do. "Haldir…Legolas and I… We well…" I trailed off when I saw the Elf's expression. "I should have known. Of course you would go for _Him!_" Shouted Haldir. "Why him, though? Why not me?" He questioned. I just stood there, unable to get away due to the grip he still held on my forearm. "What does he have that I do not?" The elf yelled. "I know he is a prince and I may not be one but I can still make you feel like a Princess." I had, had enough of him questioning what Legolas and I have.

"He's my soul mate!" I shouted, angry and fed up. I was feeling better after the bath but now I just want to go to my soul mate and curl up into a ball. Haldir was silent, shocked and looked angry. '_Oh no._' I thought. "Princess?" Called my Prince. "Legolas!" I replied and a few seconds later, I could see him a little distance away from where Haldir and I were stood.

His eyes wondered to where Haldir still gripped my arm and I just realised how tight his hold was. I was going to have a bruise in the morn. Legolas' face went from relatively peaceful to protective and slightly possessive in moments. "Get away from my mate!" He ordered, his voice calm despite his expression. "What I do not want to, _Prince_." Spat the guard. "Then I will go to the Lady and tell her of your misdoings toward her niece." Legolas informed making Haldir loosen his hold enough for me to free myself.

I ran to the Prince and looked toward Haldir. "One more move like that, and my aunt will be made aware of this." I said before I turned away and made my way back to where we were staying. "Arianna." Said Legolas and I looked at him, my eyes glassy from tears. "It will be okay, my Love. I am here." The Elven Prince comforted as he pulled me into a warm embrace. "I knew that he held affection for me but I did not think…" I trailed off as the tears began to fall. "Oh princess, it is not your fault. He was the one in the wrong not you." Stated the blond elf. "We had best get back to the others." Was all I said before we began to walk again.

"Where was she?" Strider asked with a worried look on his rugged face. Legolas answered with just one word. "Haldir." Before he strode over to the two men and I walked to the Hobbits. "What happened, Ari?" Sam questioned with as small frown. "Haldir and I had a little disagreement that is all." I informed while glancing back at the Prince. He was looking over my head, into the tree line. Following his train of sight, I saw a smirking Haldir. "This cannot be good." I said as Legolas sauntered toward the other elf.

Legolas' POV

Determined, I strode toward the other Elf; I need to have a talk with him about Arianna. "Prince Legolas, I was hoping for Arianna to come but…" He trailed off, taunting me with his smirk. "She will never truly be your's Legolas. I will make sure of it." He said and I lost it, pulling out one of my long knives and pinning him to a tree. "There is one thing that you need to know, _Boy, _she is _mine_. She is _my_ mate!" I spate at the younger Elf.

"She is too young for you!" He argued with a glare. "Do you not think that I do not know that?" I shouted. "But age is just a number and I love her, nothing will or can change that, Haldir." I informed calmly while letting him go and putting my knife back. "I will make sure that she never loves you, _Prince._" He whispered before disappearing into the darkness, his words hanging in the wind. "Legolas!" Called my love.

"Over here." I shouted to her. Her blonde hair so different to her family's wafted in the wind behind her. I sighed as Arianna wrapped her warm arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her tiny waste. "You heard." It was not a question because I already knew the answer. "Everything." I buried my head into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. "I will never love him." She reassured but Haldir's words still hung in the air, haunting over us. "I believe you but he…" I trailed off not knowing what to say to Arianna. "I know, I heard." The young Elleth comforted. "We should get back." I stated while glancing at the star filled sky.

This time, unlike the last, we walked slowly, taking in the beautiful city of Lothlorien. "If I had to choose between here and Rivendell, I would be stuck." Arianna mused aloud. I chuckled as her eyes lit up when we came from the trees and into another clearing. You could see so many stars in the black sky. The night was warm but the sky clear of all clouds. "It is so beautiful here." Stated my soul mate with a small smile. "I know." I said while looking straight at her, a smirk playing on my lips. The Elleth looked at me and blushed as she realised what I had said. "Thank you." She muttered while looking me in the eye.

I leaned in a kissed her smiling lips gently while taking her small hand in my large one. "I love you," I said, looking her in the eye once more, "Forever and always." I grinned and kissed her again, full of passion and love but still gentle. It was as if we were telling each other how much we truly love one another in the kiss. I pulled away; I heard somebody approaching from the trees. I looked over my lover's head and saw her aunt, Galadriel the Lady of The Light. I kissed Arianna again, "Your aunt wishes to speak with you, my love." I whispered against her lips before pulling away. She nodded before striding over to Lady Galadriel, I didn't let go of her hand until she was far enough away. Time for me to have a word with Haldir I think.

Arianna's POV

Legolas kissed me once more. "Your Aunt wishes to speak with you." He whispered against my lips and I gave a slight nod as he pulled away. He finally let go of my hand once I was far enough away. "My Lady?" I asked curiously once I reached her. Galadriel smiled before taking my hand. "Follow me, Arianna." The old Elf ordered gently. I did as I was told silently. "They will keep on fighting." I was confused for a moment before I realised that my aunt was speaking of Legolas and Haldir.

"How do I stop them?" I asked miserably. I love Legolas and there was nothing that Haldir could do to change my mind. "That is for you to find out. Do not worry; it is quite simple." Galadriel replied with a smile. "Now tell me: what happened to Mithrandir?" Questioned the Elf. I felt my eyes wee up with tears as I remembered the horrid memory. "When we entered Moria, there were arrows that belonged to goblins and we got to a room which held Dwalin when they attacked." I began and then proceeded to recount the events that led to the wizard's death. Galadriel's face was passive throughout my recount and she never interrupted.

"I think it is time that we speak of the Prince and yourself." She stated with a smile that told me she already knew but the elf wanted to hear the news from me. I sighed, "What is there to say? I love him." I replied, a smile making itself known on my face. The Lady smiled too, she told me that she had her blessing but my father still was not too pleased about this. It hurt me, knowing that my father was not happy that I was in love but I understood why.

"Both your father and Legolas love you and they both want what is best for you." Galadriel paused, looking me in the eye. "What they both want does not contradict the other; they are both the same." She stated softly. I nodded, not sure on how to reply. "You should go rest now, Arianna; you have struggled much these past days and you will in the days after you leave Lorien." My Aunt instructed and I let without argument.

Alone; I looked for my soul mate but when I found him, I was shocked. Him and Haldir were fighting…over me! "You do not love her, _Prince_!" Haldir yelled. "I do!" The Prince argued back. "Did you know that a few years ago, Lord Celeborn promised me her hand?" The Lorien Elf asked. I was shocked; it was the first I had heard of this but I decided that now would be a good time to intervene. "He may have, he may not have but I have found my soul mate in Legolas so for you to have my hand would be against our laws." I stated while moving to stand by Legolas, taking his hand in mine. Haldir was silent but he watched mine and Legolas' fingers intertwine with a look of pure jealousy and hated in his eyes.

"Haldir." I said softly. "While I was growing up I saw you as an idol in some ways. This-this anger it is not you." I finished, reaching out my hand to touch his face. "You will always be my friend." I said before pulling away and leaving the clearing. Legolas in tow. "I visited here often when my father was away scouting." I explained and Legolas nodded before stopping me from walking any further. "Arianna-" I placed a finger on his lips. "Shh. I know." Was all I could say before the Prince crashed his lips onto mine. We broke away not too long later. "I love you and never forget that, Princess." Legolas ordered with a smirk. "How can I when you remind me every other hour?" I replied with a smile. "You are mine." Was all he said before pulling me toward the rest of the Fellowship.

We stayed in Lothlorien for a while and it was nice being around other elves and although Gimli was not too happy about spending so much time around so many, he had fallen in love with Galadriel. He tried so hard to hide it; I only knew because I had annoyed it out of him. Legolas and I grew closer, if its possible, we spent every waking moment we could with one another. Frodo though was getting distant and I often worried about him. One so small cannot cope with a burden so large alone. He needed us.

As the days began to grow dark our time in Lorien was coming to an end but none of us really wanted to leave the comfort. We knew that if we wanted to protect it and Middle Earth we would have to leave and so we would, sooner rather than later. "We leave in two days Aragorn, we need to decide our paths." I stated one morning while everybody else was sleeping. "I know I am contemplating it now. We could go toward Minas Tirith and Gondor or the Shadow Lands." Strider said. "Well I would rather not go through the Shadow Lands." I replied and the Man nodded.

"But who will accompany you? Will you all stay together? Will some abandon the Ring Barer?" Questioned Celeborn, making me jump out of fright. "Lord Celeborn, I did not hear you approach." I said turning to look at the old elf Lord. My uncle smiled at me and looked over my shoulder to see that Legolas asleep next to me but his smile faded and was replaced with a reproachful look. "What did I do?" I asked, "It is not right to sleep with a lover until married!" Celeborn scolded and I thought he was being serious until he began to laugh. This woke everybody up. "Now you have done it." I warned

"Never wake a Dwarf at this time!" Gimli yelled, swinging his axe around violently we all gave a chuckle before I said. "It would be wise to not do that again Celeborn." I remember the many days ago that I made the same mistake with a laugh. "I will follow Frodo until the end unless he wishes otherwise." I answered the old Elf's prior question. Legolas; Gimli; Aragorn; Merry; Pippin and Sam all opted to stay with Frodo but Boromir was indecisive: he wanted to go to Gondor but he also wanted to follow the Halfling.

"What is it like in Gondor now, Boromir?" I questioned curiously while gazing at the clouds, trying to depict them. "How it was then, I suppose." Was all he said. "But how was it 'then'?" I asked, trying to get on his nerves for no reason. "Arianna Undomiel!" Annoyed; the Man yelled, his face going slightly red. "Now you know how it feels." I stated before flouncing off toward where I could see Legolas in the distance.

"How many times do I practice this a day but get no better?" I asked after three hours of archery. My arms and head ached and I just wanted to sit down and rest. "You are improving, love you just do not see it. Remember the first time you shot an arrow? You missed by about my arm's length." Legolas paused and smiled, remembering the incident and I blushed at the memory. "Look at you now, Arianna." The Prince finished while taking the bow from me and placing it on the ground, his hands snaked around my waist to my back. Holding me close. "Trust me." The Elf whispered before leaning down and kissing me.

Some body cleared their throats be hind me and I turned to see Frodo standing there. His face a slight shade of pink. "Sorry for interrupting but Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you… both." The Hobbit informed. "We have not spoken much on our journey so far, young one." I mused to him with a smile. "We should speak soon. I can tell of the many a nights Bilbo and I would get into trouble when I was young." I stated before I left, following Legolas.

My aunt greeted us as we entered the clearing, The Mirror of Galadriel placed in the centre. "What is it you wished to speak with us of?" Confused; I asked, looking at Legolas. He was as confused as I. "Look in the Mirror." Galadriel ordered gently. Slowly, I walked up and peered into the water. At first I saw nothing but then scenes began to appear. The first was a wedding: Legolas was stood at the front with an Elleth. It took me some time to realise that it was me. The next was us both again but I had a large stomach, our baby. The rest were big parts of our future our baby being born and then us going to The Undying Lands.

I came from the trance and looked at Legolas before smiling. "What is it you saw, love?" He asked with a smile, "Us." I answered simply as I strode over to him and rested my head on his chest. "Do you wish to look?" Galadriel offered, looking at the Prince, he nodded. He was stood over the mirror for as long as I was. I was hoping that he was seeing the same thing I did. Legolas seemed happy as he walked back over to me. "What is it you saw, Prince?" I mocked, looking up at him. "Us." He mocked back. "You should both be getting back to the rest of the Fellowship." Galadriel dismissed and we began the walk back to where we were staying.

**AN: Hope you like it**

**Summer xxx**


	5. Chapter Five

** Chapter Five**

The morning's chill, not felt by Legolas or I, woke our six companions early the next morning. Gimli of course wasn't happy nor were the other especially keen to start the day so early. "It is not that cold." I said with a smile to the others. "Well you cannot feel it, Lady." Frodo replied with a mock glare. I laughed and looked toward the sky, it was clear blue without a cloud to shade but it was cold.

"Can you believe that today is our last here?" I asked nobody in particular. "You do not have to carry on if you do not wish to, Arianna." Aragorn informed but I was not about to give up when we had come so far. I shook my head and looked toward where Legolas was sat on the rock above me, I smiled. Motioning for me to follow him, the prince disappeared into the shrubbery. I stood from my perch and did as he asked.

Striding through the wood, I gazed at the beauty and serenity of Lorien, when somebody grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the path. It could have been Haldir so I went to hit him but my hand never reached it's destination. Legolas had grabbed me and stopped my hand in it's path. "Never grab a girl like that." I scolded jokingly. Legolas didn't say anything. Instead, he moved his gaze from my eyes to my lips. I knew what was coming and I didn't want to stop it.

Our lips moulded together as if they were made for each other, well they were. Firm; Legolas' hands were on my waste, pulling me closer to him and mine knotted in his blonde locks. Begging for entrance, his tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted him access without a second thought. We both needed air so the prince pulled away only to move his lips to my ear. "We are going to be seen." I panted, "That is why it is fun, my princess." He whispered before biting my lobe and moving his lips to my neck.

Legolas growled and pushed me into a tree, locking my hands above my head in one of his hands. I tilted my head back giving him better access and moaned when he hit my sweet spot making the elf growl once more. "Legolas." I gasped as his free hand rested low on my back close to my bum and moved lower. He pressed me against his groin making me gasp. He was-

"Lady Arianna, Prince Legolas!" Lady Galadriel reprimanded with a disapproving look. "Lady Galadriel, I can… explain." I said embarrassed. Legolas was surprisingly silent. "There is no need for that, child. If you had wanted, I could have given you a room so that you had some privacy." Galadriel informed making me blush a deep shade of scarlet. "There was no need." I replied and looked at Legolas who had let me go and move me in front of him so that his arms were wrapped around my waste. His head was rested on my shoulder and his breath tickled my neck making it hard to concentrate. Gently, I elbowed him, Legolas gave me an innocent look and didn't move.

The Lady gave a gentle laugh before leaving, walking toward Frodo. "Our journey is going to be long and hard." I stated while looking at my aunt and Frodo's exchange of words. I felt Legolas nod into my shoulder before spinning me to face him. "We will get through, together. You and I, Princess." The Prince replied. "And the Fellowship." I corrected with a smile, Legolas smiled slightly for a moment before it turned into a smirk. "Yes Legolas?" I questioned cautiously, "Do you remember you Aunt's offer?" He replied, his smirk growing. "Yes but no, Legolas." I answered not even giving him a chance to elaborate.

The Prince didn't bring the topic up again as we began to walk toward the rest of the Fellowship where they sat laughing. "What is so funny?" I asked curiously but they didn't reply. I sat with Frodo on the log; the hobbit sat alone. "Why so blue, Frodo?" I asked with a smile. "I have the fate of all of Middle Earth resting on my shoulders, Arianna. I am afraid that I will let the people down. I am just a mere hobbit after all." The Hobbit replied as he stared into the fire. "I will stay with you until the end, young one." I promised but he shook his head. "You have a plan." I whispered to him, making sure that nobody else heard. The Halfling nodded, "Tell me when everybody else is asleep." I ordered.

One by one, the Fellowship drifted into their last safe slumber. Now I could speak with Frodo. "Tell me." I demanded gently. "When we cross the river, I will go into the wood and leave you all. I do not want to get you all killed. Lady Arianna." The Hobbit explained and I nodded promising not to tell anybody. Tired, the Hobbit and I retired to bed. I slept next to Legolas as always and Frodo next to Sam.

I hadn't thought of Gandalf too much as we spent our time in Lorien but tonight, I couldn't seem to not think of him. The wizard had thought something to me before he fell. _You will only lose what you think you can lose. _I didn't understand what the man had meant but I wanted to find out. I could still remember his face before he fell, he looked afraid and remorseful. He never wanted to leave us. He hasn't; he's still in our hearts. I still didn't know how old he was. With that, I fell to sleep in the arms of Legolas and surrounded by my sleeping friends.

Uneasy, I woke with a start; I could feel somebody's gaze on me. I knew that I was safe but I couldn't risk it. Silently, I rose from the ground and strode toward the tree line. Haldir. "Can I help you, Haldir?" I questioned with a glare. "On no my lady, I just wished to wish you well on your journey." The Elf replied but he smirked, making me even more on edge. "Well I will just go back to the Fellowship." I informed and tried to back away but Haldir grabbed my wrist. "No." Was all he said before he proceeded to drag me further away from safety.

"Haldir, stop!" I demanded. I was panicking and didn't know what to do. Haldir stopped and span to face me. He stalked toward me, backing me into a tree. "Why should I, Arianna?" He paused, "Your prince is not here to save you, now Princess." Haldir taunted with a smirk as he closed in on me. "Sto-" My pleas were muffled as he roughly crashed his lips onto mine. One of his hands held both of mine in a vice like grip above my head. The other was at the small of my back holding me to him tight. There was no way out.

_Legolas! _I tried, _Help me. Please! _I don't know how many times I tried but after a while Legolas arrived and pulled Haldir away from me. The Prince was hitting him but as I crumpled to the floor, he stopped and walked over to me. My soul mate encased me in his strong arms and lifted me from the ground as I cried. "I never-" I sobbed. "I know, Princess." Legolas soothed as he walked us toward the clearing.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were there speaking with Aragorn and Boromir. My aunt had a look of worry on her face and kept on glancing toward the tree line. "Aunt Galadriel." I said weakly. The Lady relaxed and gave a smile. "I am sorry for what Haldir did, Arianna." She apologised. "I will admit that I had some part in it. I did say that-" I cut Celeborn off. "I know."

The time of our departure approached quickly. Frodo looked wearier with each passing moment. I felt sorry for him. To have the fate of the whole of Middle Earth resting on his tiny shoulders must be tough, especially for a Hobbit. Despite this, I had faith in Frodo. I knew that he could succeed. He would succeed. Sauron will be defeated once more and will never rise again. "The boats are by the river now. But before you go, we have gifts to aid you all in your long journey." Galadriel informed us all with a smile.

When she finished, the Lady walked to Aragorn. She gave him a sheath made for his sword. It was overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold. On it were set in elven-runes formed of many gems the name Anduril and the lineage of the sword. "The blade which is drawn from this sheath will not be stained or broken even in defeat." She said. "But is there aught else that you desire of me at our parting? For darkness will flow between us, and it may be that we shall not meet again, unless it be far hence upon a road that has no returning."

"Aragorn answered, "Lady, you know all, and long held in keeping the only treasure that I seek. Yet it is not yours to give me, even if you would; and only through darkness shall I come to it."

"Yet maybe this will lighten your heart,' Said Galadriel; "For it was left in my care to be given to you, should you pass through this land." Then she lifted from her lap a great stone of a clear green, set in a silver broach that was wrought in the likeness of an eagle with outspread wings; and as she held it up the gem flashed like the sun shining through the leaves of spring. "This stone I gave to Celebrian, daughter, as she to hers; and now it comes to you as a token of hope. In this hour take the name that was foretold for you, Elessar, the Elfstone of the House of Elendil!"

Aragorn took the stone and pinned the broach upon his breast, and those who saw him wondered; for they had not marked before how tall and kingly he stood, and it seemed to them that many years of toil had fallen from his shoulders. "For the gifts that you have given me I thank you." He said, "O Lady of Lorien of whom were sprung Celebrian and Arwen Evenstar. What praise could I say more?"

The Lady bowed her head, then turned then to Boromir, to him she gave a belt of gold; and then to Merry and Pippin she gave small silver belts, each with a clasp wrought like a golden flower. To Legolas she gave a bow such as the Galadhrim used, longer and stouter than the bows of Mirkwood. It was strung with elf hair and came with a quiver of arrows.

"For you little gardener and lover of trees," My aunt stated to Sam, "I have only one small gift." Galadriel put into his hand a little box of plain grey wood, unadorned save for a single silver rune upon the lid. "Here is set G for Galadriel," She said; "Bit also it may stand for garden in your tongue. In this box is earth from my orchard, and such blessing as Galadriel has still to bestow is upon it . It will not keep you on your road , nor defend you against any peril; but if you keep it and see you home again at last, then perhaps it may reward you. Though you should find all barren and laid waste there will be few gardens in Middle Earth that will bloom like your garden, if you sprinkle this earth there. Then you may remember Galadriel, and catch a glimpse far off of Lorien, that you have seen only in our winter. For our spring and our summer are gone by and they will never the seen on earth again save in memory."

Sam went red to the ears and muttered something inaudible, as he clutched the box and bowed as well as he could.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" Galadriel questioned, turning to Gimli. "None, Lady," Answered Gimli. "It is enough for me to have seen the Lady of the Galadhrim, and to have heard her gentle words.""Hear all ye Elves!" She cried to those about her. "Let none say again that Dwarves are grasping and ungracious! Yet surely, Gimli son of Gloin, you desire something that I could give? Name it, I bid you! You shall not be the only guest without a gift."

"There is nothing, Lady Galadriel." Said Gimli, bowing low and stammering. "Nothing, unless it might be - unless it is permitted to ask, nay, to name a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. I do not ask for such a gift. But you commanded me to name my desire."

The elves stirred and murmured with astonishment, and Celeborn gazed at my friend in wonder, but Galadriel smiled. "It is said that the skill of the Dwarves is in their hands rather than their tongues." She said; "Yet that is not true for Gimli. For none have ever made to me a request so bold and yet so courteous. And how shall I refuse, since I commanded him to speak? But tell me, what would you do with such a gift?"

Treasure it, Lady." The Dwarf answered, "In memory of your words to me at our first meeting. And if ever I return to the smithies of my home, it shall be set in imperishable crystal to be an heirloom of my house, and a pledge of good will between the Mountain and the Wood until the end of days."

Then the Lady unbraided one of her long tresses, and cut off three golden hairs, and laid them in Gimli's hand. "These words shall go with the gift," She said. "I do not foretell, for all foretelling is now vain: on the one hand lies darkness, and on the other only hope. But if hope should not fail, then I sat to you, Gimli son of Gloin, that your hands shall flow with gold, and yet over you gold shall have no dominion.

"For you, my niece I give you this sword." She said. The sword had flowers and leaves engraved into it. There were also Elven runes set into it spelling, _Elenia, _(Arianna)"There is one more, a ring for you to wear only once you are sure that you need to." Galadriel informed as she passed me a silver ring with a small blue jewel. There were words engraved and in common tongue read, _For the One who may bring us all hope. _"With them I give you these words, _You will only lose what you think you can._" The same words that Mithrandir had uttered to me so long ago it seemed.

"And to you, Ring-bearer," The elder elf said, turning to Frodo. "I come to you last who are not last in my thoughts. For you I have prepared this." Galadriel held up a small crystal phial: it glittered as She moved it, and rays of white light sprang from her hand. "In this phial," She said, "Is caught the light of Earendil's star, set amid the waters of my fountain. It will shine still brighter when night is about you. May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out. Remember Galadriel and her Mirror!"

Frodo took the phial, and for a moment as it shone between the Hobbit and the Elf, he saw her again standing like a queen, great and beautiful, but no longer terrible as she was when he had offered her the Ring. He bowed, but didn't speak.

It was now time to say our farewells to Lothlorien and the Elves. Afraid, I was not sure about the next part our journey as I knew what the lands across the river held from the tales I was told as a child. I didn't want to leave the safety and beauty of Lorien but I have made a promise and I was never one to break them. "Goodbye, Lady Galadriel." I murmured as we hugged. "We will speak again. Do not worry Elenia, you will make it through this with Legolas." My aunt comforted as we pulled apart and smiled. I nodded before walking over to my soul mate.

Legolas took my hand in his as we turned and began to walk to where the boats were. We arranged it so that Aragorn, Frodo and Sam in one boat, Boromir, Merry and Pippin in another and Legolas, Gimli and I in the last. As we progressed across the river, I kept on glancing back at Lothlorien as we got further away and Lorien got smaller.

Lorien was behind us. No more safe haven. Only danger and restless nights, not knowing if you're going to wake in the morn. I sighed as I looked down at the water, the sky was reflected off of it making it seem blue and white. I looked at Legolas as he worked the oars with Gimli. A friendship had sprang between the two so at least now, there would be no arguing…hopefully. _What are you thinking about, Princess? _Legolas questioned silently. _Like you do not know, Legolas. _ I replied half heartedly. _I did not. Though I do now. _I smiled at him but didn't reply.

Only noon, the day felt like it had lasted years and I don't know why. I was still tense from Haldir's actions toward me. I had known him for so long and we would talk often when he visited Rivendell but he had changed. Once upon a time, I loved his company, but now I'm afraid to be in his company. I don't want to be. _It may be a good idea to not think about him, Arianna. _Informed the Prince, pulling me from my thoughts. _I know but I have known him for so long and that was not him. _I replied with a grimace.

Hours later, I don't know how many but it was evening, we finally arrived at the middle of the river. "We set up camp here for the night." Strider told us. Gimli went into the forest to fetch wood for fire and set one ablaze to keep us warm through the night.

I was roused from my sleep by a twig snapping not too far from our camp. I could see everybody but Aragorn and I sleeping but it seemed that the twig had disturbed Frodo too. "What was that?" I asked sleepily. "Gollum, or so I guess." The Hobbit replied with a yawn. "So you know of our little footpad." Aragorn stated and we nodded. "Go back to sleep I will have the watch for the whole night." He ordered gently as he gazed in the direction of where Gollum must have been.

The next morning, we rose before the sun and set out on our journey again. We were almost at the other side if the river only halfway to go. We travelled for hours more until it was dark, "We are near the rapids of Sarn Gabir!" Boromir exclaimed in a worried voice. "They are treacherous by day so they will be deadly by night, Aragorn." He warned. "I had not thought that we had travelled this far." Isildur's heir replied. "Try steer your boats against the current."

Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir struggled against the when a string of arrows flew above our heads. "_Yrch!" _Legolas informed, slipping into our tongue. "Orcs." I translated for the ones that don't speak our language. "Gollum's doing, I'll be bound." Sam said to Frodo. The men and Elf took a hold of their oars and paddled on, stroke by stroke in the darkness. I wasn't sure we were even moving at all. But soon enough, we reached a place shadowed by bushes and Legolas placed the oars down and stood, gazing into the night.

The stars glittered in the pools of black but in the distance I could see great clouds advanced on the stars. A sudden dread filled the company. "Elbereth Gilthoniel." The prince sighed looking up. Even as he did so, a dark shape much like a cloud and yet not a cloud, for it moved far more swiftly, came out of the blackness in the couth and sped toward the company. It turned out to be a great winged creature blacker than the pits of the night. I could hear fierce voices rise up to greet it from across the water. Frodo clutched his heart and crouched down as if he was hiding.

Legolas shot from his bow, shrill went the arrow from the elven-string and the winged creature swerved. A harsh crocking scream was heard as it fell from the air and vanished into the gloom of the eastern shore. I could hear many voices shout and curse from far away in the darkness and then silence. No shaft nor cry was heard again from the east that night.

We advanced further upstream but stayed in the shadows and await the dawn. We made no camp nor a fire, afraid that we would catch the attention of any passing enemy. Instead, we laid huddled up in our boats that were moored close together. "Thank goodness to the Bow of Galadriel and the keen eyes of Legolas!" Praised Gimli as he munched on some Lembas. "That was a mighty shot, my friend."

The morning came and we had to travel through the rapids. Elven boats may not sink but whose to say that we would some out of it alive? "Friends, we need not travel through the rapids as there is a track through the woods." Aragorn informed once he came from the tree line "It will not be easy." Strider warned. "None of this has been easy, Elessar." I reminded him with a smile.

The next day we came to the Argonath, the Pillars of the kings. We were in the boats once more and when we passed the Pillars, we all bowed our heads in respect for the old times. "Long have I desired to gaze upon the likeliness of Isildur and Anarion, my sires of old. Under their shadow Elessar, the Elfstone son of Arathorn of the House of Valendil Isildur's son, Heir of Elendil." Aragorn stated, looking much like a king returning form exile.

Once we passed the Pillars, we were out in the open and we could rest for a while and let the current guide us south. We ate food a spoke of what we wished to do when all of this was over. Aragorn wanted to marry my sister. "Well you have my blessing, Strider. That is all that matters." I told him with a grin. I looked toward where the sun was setting and twilight was upon us. Our tenth day since leaving Lothlorien was over but I had a bad feeling about the next few days and didn't want the tenth to end. Afraid of what the next would bring. But the Wilderland was behind us and we could go no further without choice between the east way and the west way. Our last stage of our quest was would begin with the next day.

**AN/ So i'm new here and this is the first fanfic i've written on here. I know there's loads of Tenth Walker stories where she ends up falling in love with Legolas but hopefully, this one will be different...I doubt it though**

**Summer xx **


	6. Chapter Six

That night, it was my watch and every now and then, I would see Aragorn stir in his sleep. "Strider?" I asked, concerned but he didn't say anything to me. Instead, he roused Frodo from his sleep and whispered to him, Frodo drew String from his sheath. Dimly, it glowed blue. "Yrch!" I whispered. I wasn't surprised because I knew that the Orcs wouldn't have given up after we ran a few days ago. "Not very near, and yet too near, it seems." Said Aragorn with a frown.

"I feared as much. But maybe they are not on this side if the River. The light of Sting is faint. It may point to no more than spies of Mordor roaming on the slopes of Amon Lhaw." The Ranger paused in thought. "Though I have never heard of Orcs upon Amon Hen. Yet who knows what may happen in these evil days, now that Minas Tirith no longer holds safe passages to Anduin. We must go warily tomorrow."

The dawn came quickly after Aragorn's speech and luckily, there had been no sign of Orcs on this side of the River. "Good morn, Princess." Legolas greeted once he finally awoke…after Gimli. "Good morn, Legolas." I replied from where I stood with Strider. "I think it may be best if we stay in the cover of the trees after last night." I offered, "What happened last night, Aragorn?" Legolas questioned as he strode over and stood next to me. "Sting glowed blue, dimly." Aragorn replied grimly, "Orcs?" The prince asked in concern and I nodded while he put an arm around me. "They may not have been on this side of the River, though." I assured him.

"So I missed, nothing?" Legolas asked cheekily, "Well you did not miss the chance to save me again." I joked with a laugh. "Do you think this is funny, Lady Arianna?" Boromir snarled, what climbed down his leggings and didn't die last night? "Of course not. But the humor is what is keeping us together." I replied not taking note of his angry tone. "Stop, we should keep walking." Demanded the Heir of Gondor, the Gondorian and I nodded and followed the rest of the group. "Arianna, will you sing something to bring our spirits up, please?" asked Merry and I nodded with a smile.

_We were both young when I first saw you,  
__I close my eyes and the flashback starts,  
__I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air,  
__See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,  
__See you make your way through the crowd,  
__And say hello,  
__Little did I know,__that you were Romeo,  
__You were throwing pebbles,  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,  
_

_And I was crying on the staircase,  
__Begging you please don't go,  
__And I said Romeo take me,  
__Somewhere we can be alone,  
__I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run,  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the Princess.  
__It's a love story, baby just say yes,_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
__We keep quiet cos we're dead if he knew,  
__So close your eyes,  
__Let's keep this town for a little while, oh, oh,  
__Cos you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter,  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,  
_

_But you were everything to me,  
__I was begging you please don't go,  
__And I said Romeo take me,  
__Somewhere we can be alone,  
__I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run,  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the Princess.  
__It's a love story, baby just say yes,_

_Romeo save me they're tryna tell me how to feel,  
__This love is difficult but it's a re-eal,  
__Don't be afraid we'll make it outta this mess,  
__It's a love story baby juts say yes,_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_I got tired of waiting,  
__Wondering if you were ever coming around,  
__My faith in you was fading,  
__When I met you on the outskirts of town,  
__And I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone,  
__I keep waiting for you but you never come,  
__Is this in my head, I don't know what to think,  
__He knelts to the ground and pulled out a ring  
__And said marry me Juliet, you don't have to be alone,  
__I love you and that's all I really know,  
__I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
__It's a love story, baby just say yes,  
__Oh, oh, ooh,  
__Ooh, oh, oh,  
__Cos we were both young when I first saw you._

When I finished, I took a deep breath and realized that I had been looking at Legolas the entire time. I blushed a light shade of pink when he saw me. The Prince smiled and lopped to my side, taking my small hand in his. "I love you and do not forget it." He whispered, making sure that nobody else heard, " I love you too." I whispered back and leant into the older Elf's side as we strode through the forest toward the shore.

Finally, arriving there, the Merry and Pippin collapsed in a heap in exhaustion and the rest of us took seats on logs. "The time has come that we make our decision." Aragorn announced with a grim look on his face, "We can either go the way of Gondor or we can travel through the Black Lands." Strider finished. "I will follow, young Mr Frodo." I said and placed my hand on the Hobbit's shoulder. "As will I." Agreed Legolas. Everybody except Boromir agreed to follow Frodo. "Well we should let the Ring-bearer decide then." Strider stated.

I'll admit that Frodo doesn't have the best track record of deciding but I also knew his plan and I wasn't about to let anybody else find out. "Can I have time to decide?" The Hobbit requested and Aragorn nodded. Frodo left the circle and disappeared into the forest, Boromir soon followed. He seemed odd.

It was quite sometime later and Boromir and Frodo still had not returned. We were all concerned and suspicious. "What could have happened?" I asked nobody in particular as I began to pace. "Arianna, forgive me for saying this but you remind me of your Father when you do that." Legolas stated with a grim look as he gazed into the forest. The air seemed to go cold and the sun dim. "Something is wrong." I mused. "Frodo!" Exclaimed Sam but the other hobbit was nowhere to be seen. The hobbits ran into the forest without a look back.

I took one last glance at Legolas before following them. "Yrch!" I yelled to the others and attracting some unwanted attention from the Orcs. "Oh great. Just what I need on a day like this. More admirers." I joked as three Orcs came at me and I took our my sword for Lothlorien. I stabbed on in the heart and dodged out of the way as the other two came at me. The banged into each other, crumpling to the ground. It was then that I realized that they were different.

The were bigger and had a white hand on their bodies. The mark of Sauromon. "Sauromon?" I thought aloud while killing another few. "Arianna!" I heard Legolas yell but I didn't remember anything else. It all went black.

Arianna, can you hear me. Please answer me Princess!"

I heard Legolas say, _Legolas? _I asked not really understanding anything. _I'm here love._ He assured me. I tried to open my eyes but I realized that they already were but I couldn't see anything. _I cannot see anything! _I panicked. _I know, Ari. Your sight will return soon. Do not worry. _Legolas comforted me and I felt somebody touch my head. _ow! _I exclaimed. "That hurt her." I heard Legolas inform the person that touched my head. "Sorry, Arianna." _Aragorn? _I asked although I knew that he couldn't hear me. "Yes that was him, do not worry you can get him back for it when you wake up." The Prince answered.

I don't know how long later it was but I woke up. Still feeling like I had just been pushed into Mount Doom. "Ow!" I said as I slowly sat up. I looked around the clearing for everybody but I only saw: Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli "The Hobbits?" I asked worriedly. "Frodo and Sam are crossing the River toward the Black Lands. Merry and Pippin have been taken by Orcs." Strider informed with grim eyes. "Boromir." I stated as I noticed a body laid against a tree. My eyes filled with tears as I remembered the last thing he said to me and I said to him. "No." I whimpered as I walked over to the body. He had three arrows in him. "He fought bravely to protect the Hobbits." Legolas comforted as he pulled me to my feet and held me close.

"We should go find Merry and Pippin." I said as I looked in the direction of the River, wishing the best for Sam and Frodo. May Valar protect them. "You know something that we do not?" Aragorn questioned not all too surprised, I nodded but didn't elaborate. "Well. What is it Lassie?" The Dwarf asked. "Frodo wanted to leave as to not put us in more danger than we already are." I confessed with a frown, looking at Boromir's body. "We shall follow the tracks of the Orcs to find the Hobbits." Strider informed. "But first we shall give Boromir the best send off that we can."

I nodded and went to go find something for a raft but Legolas sat me back down and shook his head, _You should rest for a little while; your body is not quite healed just yet, Princess. _I nodded and just sat there as the Elf, Man and Dwarf worked together to give the Gondorian the send off that he deserved. "I am sorry, Boromir. We did not see eye to eye much of the time but I did take your advise." I whispered and kissed his forehead before I came to my feet. Behind, the men carrying Boromir to the lake, I let a few tears escape my eyes. I needed to cry; Boromir was dead, Sam and Frodo where Valar knows where and Merry and Pippin had been kidnapped by Orcs All in all, not the best day we could have had.

"It will be alright Arianna."

Said Legolas as if he had read my mind, which I knew that he had. _Stop eavesdropping, Legolas._I told him as I felt more tears leak out. The Prince didn't say anything after that so everything was silent and mournful as we cast Boromir's body in to the River, which (hopefully) will take him home to Gondor. "You mean not to follow them?" I heard Legolas ask Aragorn as they gazed at the other side of the River. There was a boat. Frodo and Sam. Strider shook his head. "They know their task. What would we be to leave Merry and Pippin with a pack of Orcs who will take them to either Mordor or Isenguard, where they will be killed?" He replied, "Frodo was to leave anyway." I stated dryly.

"What is it you mean, Princess?" Legolas asked, "Don't call me that, please." I sighed, "Young Frodo told me on our last night in Lorien that he wished to leave, as to save us all." I explained with a frown looking at Legolas. "Why did you not say anything, Lady Arianna?" Aragorn questioned, "Frodo wished that I said nothing and so I did. He said for me to tell you when he had left." I answered truthfully. I felt guilty but I didn't know why, I was only doing as Frodo had instructed; it was his burden after all. _Princess, you should have said something. _"You still should have said something, Arianna." Strider scolded with a thoughtful look. "I know." I answered the pair of them.

Arianna, what is the matter?

Legolas asked as he sat next to me on the rock that I was sitting on. _Gandalf is dead, Boromir is dead, Sam and Frodo are gone as are Merry and Pippin. Who next, Legolas? It could be you._ I replied and the Prince put his arm around me holding me tight. _I love you, Princess and there is nothing that can take me away from you. If we are apart, I will be in your heart. Nothing can take you away from me but if we are apart, you will always be in my heart. I promise. _Legolas announced with a small but happy smile. "I love you, so much." I said resting me pounding head on his well toned chest with a sigh of contentment. That moment there may have been the only moment where everything was calm while we were travelling on our journey. One of the only moments where we could be relaxed. And mourn.

"We shall have to hurry if we wish to save Merry and Pippin; you are not quite healed yet, Arianna. You have broken your ribs…again so one of us will carry you for the time being." Aragorn informed as he sat next to where Legolas and I were sitting, I nodded. "So this is serious Strider" I stated jokingly and laughed - "Ow!" I exclaimed putting my hand to the pain. "as I said, you are not quite healed yet." Strider reprimanded. Legolas put his hand on my broken ribs, atop of mine and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Mr. Elf tell me: How is it that you get the beautiful one when I am the one with the beard?" Gimli asked with a laugh.

"I hate to tell you this, as I did the Company, but it is not all about the beard, Mr. Dwarf." I said looking at the sky. "We should go now. I feel something bad behind us." I stated earning curious looks from Gimli and Aragorn but I knew that Legolas felt the presence too. "I do wish to see those two trouble makers at least once more before I die." The Dwarf agreed wistfully. It was then that we set off, following the obvious rout of the Orcs the light fading into darkness.

The next morning, the sun rose red. "Oh Valar." I whispered. "Legolas look." I ordered, motioning to the sky. "The sun rises red, blood has been shed on this night." The Prince explained to the others. I had never seen such a sun rise but I had heard of them through tales passed through the generation. But it seemed as though the others had. _I really need to get out more. _I thought to myself. _Trust me you do not, Princess._ Legolas stated with a smile. _Will you stop that? _I pleaded silently making the Prince laugh aloud. _Nice work Legolas._ I thought sarcastically.

"Luckily, Orcs seem to have the need to destroy much of what is in their path and much of what is not." Aragorn said, "Which makes it easier to follow them." I finished with a smile, proving my father wrong; he always says that I never listen. The man nodded. "Look. There Strider." I ordered, pointing at some small footprints leading off from the group. They looked like hobbit feet. "One of the Halflings much have tried to escape and they may have paid for that with their lives." Gimli informed grimly. I strode away from our little group, toward the other foot prints.

"The feet overlap in places, there was a struggle but they took the hobbit back." I mused then I saw something really familiar. A broach one of which the Lady of the Light gave to Merry and Pippin. I picked it up. "A broach such as this does not simply fall off a cloak by accident, it would have had to have been pulled off." I explained, "Maybe in the struggle?" Legolas suggested, I shook my head. "No, it takes quite a bit off strength and as I said they do not fall off easily." I replied once I got back to the man, dwarf and elf. "They are leaving a trail!" Aragorn exclaimed and I nodded, "Took you long enough." I commented with a smile.

The trail looked as if the Orcs were heading toward Fangorn, the oldest most dangerous place in whole of Middle Earth. Well apart from Mordor. "What do we do now, Elessar?" I asked, looking into the distance, Riders were travelling in our direction. "We wait for the Riders to arrive." Strider answered simply and with that, Gimli dropped to the ground in exhaustion. I laughed, "Tired, Gimli?" I joked earning myself a glare. I sat on the dusty plains next to him, my head pounding from the blow I had received earlier. "Ow." I complained, raising a hand to the sore spot.

"I am fine, Legolas." I assured him as I caught him looking at me with a strained look on his face. But it seemed that the Prince didn't believe me. I sighed as he and Aragorn finally sat on either side of the Dwarf and I. I rested my head on the other Elf's toned shoulder and closed my eyes. "I am tired." I admitted, still not opening my eyes. Legolas sighed and wrapped a possessive but at the same time protective arm around me holding me to his side. "Legolas?" I whispered getting an 'mhm' in response, "How did Sam and Frodo get away from us?"

**Frodo's POV**

Boromir had been overtaken by the power of the Ring. He wasn't the strongest of the pack but he wasn't the weakest. Who knows who could have been next? "Mr. Frodo, sir." Sam mumbled catching my attention from where I fiddled with the Ring "What is it, Sam?" I replied half-heartedly. "There is something out there, following us." My friend informed with a concerned look in his eyes. I nodded but didn't look back; I already knew that Gollum was following us. He had followed us when we were with the others but he seemed to know that I was the one with the Ring. I had been planning on going on my own but I had been given the golden opportunity.

Orcs had attacked as I fled from Boromir. _Boromir. _I do hope he is alright. All I heard was yelling and battle cries from either side for quite a while. And then a yell, '_Arianna!_' It had been Legolas as if he was warning the Lady of an attacker. But I never heard her reply. _Oh fair lady, Arianna, your eyes sparkle more than the stars in the night sky. I hope that they have not yet stopped. I hope that they never do. _Arianna was the only one who I had thought to understand me. The only one that I really, truly trusted not to let the power consume her as it had done Boromir.

After the Eleth's silence, I heard an oh-mighty yell sounding as if it came from a dragon but I'd known that it was Legolas. That something had happened to Arianna. And my heart constricted for a while. But I had to carry on. I had to destroy the Ring. I had to save Middle Earth. Not just for me but for everybody. Their fates resting like a ton of stones on my small shoulders. I no longer cared if I didn't make it out alive as long as I had completed my mission and Sauron defeated. So I would finish. I would destroy the Ring. I would save Middle Earth. May it be the death of me.

But I knew that my task would never be easy, even from the start. Already, Gandalf was dead, Arianna may be dead. _All because YOU left them! They came looking for YOU! It is YOUR fault. _My thoughts argued. Oh great! I really was going insane, arguing with myself. If it's not my mine then it's the Ring. Begging for me to put it on then the need for it to be found. At times, I almost gave in, not wanting the burden anymore but then I come to my senses and snatch my hand back from where it is reaching toward the _thing. _There was only one was to put it, I was scared. Afraid of the whispering that I constantly heard even as I slept.

I hadn't wanted anybody to follow me but poor, naive loyal Sam did just that. He put himself in danger and followed me into the Unknown that would more than likely get us slaughtered. "Why did you follow me, Sam?" I asked from in front. It took a while for him to come up with an answer but he did none the less. "I am your friend, Mr Frodo and I would be a pretty rubbish one if I were to let you face this alone." The other hobbit replied, coming to walk next to me. Patting me on the shoulder in the process. I gave a small, fake smile and went back to my thoughts. Probably not the best idea in the world but I never was very good at making my own decisions. Look where my last got me.

**Arianna's POV**

I could no longer see the Riders approach due to my eyes' being closed but I did hear the heavy stampede of their horses. "Are you alright, Arianna; you do not look too well." The Prince whispered in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine. _Now is not the time Arianna! _I thought to myself then mentally slapped myself, realizing that Legolas probably heard every word of that. "Not the time for what, Arianna?" Legolas whispered lowly in my ear. My breath hitched and my heart began to beat rapidly. _Why did he have to have this affect on me? _I whined to myself in my head realizing my stupidity too late once more.

_How do I affect you, Arianna?_

Came the other Elf's voice, I shook my head slightly against his shoulder. Not wanting to admit what he already knew. _Tell me, Arianna. _His thoughts demanding but soft at the same time and I shook my head once more, urging myself to not cave despite knowing that it was inevitable. _No. _Even my thoughts were weak now but I would stand my ground. Legolas smirked against my temple, knowing that he was going to get the answer either way. _Why not, Ari? _The Prince taunted, his words light but had an underlying tone to them which I could only just pick up. I shook my head once more when I felt Aragorn stand from the ground. My eyes flew open.

The Riders had passed us but were turning back, coming to surround us. "Well this is familiar." I joked thinking of when we were just arriving at Lorien, which led me to think of Mithrandir. Oh great, now I've done it and my head was still hurting. I raised a hand to the tender part of my head, wincing when I pressed on too hard. I didn't pay attention to the confrontation between Gimli and the man who seemed to be the leader of the group. That is until Legolas pulled out his bow and arrow, "You would be dead before your stroke fell." He said, his voice low and dangerous. Mhm. _Not again, Arianna! _The better side of me insisted.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I caught Legolas smirking at my perverted thoughts. _Stop listening to my thoughts, Legolas! _I demanded glaring at the ground. "What are you glaring at, Miss…?" The Leader asked looking slightly amused. "Arianna Undomiel, it is none of your matter." I replied, Gimli choked back a laugh at my reply. I whacked him over the head, shutting him up. "Well I am, Éomer of Rohan, Fair Lady." Éomer introduced himself, taking my hand and kissing my knuckled. I looked at Legolas, he looked as if he were about to rip the man apart, piece by piece. Once the man let go of my hand, I backed away into Legolas, taking his hand in mine.

Aragorn and Éomer then got into a discussion about the pack of orcs that we were tracking. They had been defeated and none left alive. "Merry! Pippin!" I exclaimed, my head still pounding. "I'm sorry, Lady Arianna but we left none alive. You are welcome to search through the remains though." The man stated motioning behind him. Looking over his shoulder, I only just noticed the pillar of smoke rising into the sky. "Oh Valar." I murmured, feeling dizzy. You can have two of our horses for they are without riders for n they fell during the fight." The man of Rohan stated and one of his men bought the steeds forward. "Thank you." I stated.

"Where is it that you are headed?" Éomer asked as Legolas and Aragorn mounted the horses. "Toward Rohan, we seek the counsel of King Théoden before we continue on our journey." Strider replied before taking hold of my arm and pulling me up I pouted looking at Legolas. The Prince looked uncomfortable as Gimli climbed on behind him. "I wanted to ride with Legolas." I grumbled to Aragorn who gave a short laugh. "I doubt that my uncle will be of any assistance to you when he does not recognize his own nephew. He has been possessed by some unknown dark magic." The other man informed. "Thank you." I whispered as we moved forward toward the remains of the orcs and possibly our friends.

**AN/ Hey. So thank you for the few reviews and fans and followers. If you want the next chapter, i want 2 reviews and 4 fans. Please :)) Summer xx**


	7. Chapter Seven

"No...No...No. They are not here, Aragorn." I told the man as I searched through the pile of Orc carcusses. But then I saw something: a belt that looked exactly like the one my aunt had given to both Merry and Pippin. "But they were."  
"They escaped into fangorn but from these imprints in the soil. it looks as if they were followed." Strider informed grimly, nodding toward the forest. "We follow them." Aragorn announced after a moment of thinking about it. "Arianna, you ride with me." He said just as I was about to jump on to Legolas' horse. So instead, I climbed onto Aragon's.

"Have you ever traveled through here?" I asked the man.  
"No." He answered simply and we bagan our journey into Fangorn. We had been riding for quite some time when I felt something.  
"Stop." I whispered gently.  
"What is it? What do you feel?" Aragorn asked.  
"A strong power. The White Wizard!" I replied just as a white light approached us.  
"Soromon!" Legolas yelled and shot one of his arrows at the wizard. This caused the wizard the laugh.  
"You don't happen to be in search of two hobbits, do you?" A familiar voice asked.  
"Mithrandir." I whispered. " But I felt the White Wizard's presence and you are supposed to be dead." I stated, not quite believing my ears.  
"And your senses would be correct, for I am Sauromon, or how he was anyway." Gandalf repled, dimming the bright light.  
"It really is you. But how?" Aragorn asked, his voice judgmental and so Gandalf went on to tell his long atle about how he fought the Balrog in the deepest, darkest pits of Moria.

"Now come, we have quite a journey ahead of us." With that, Mithrandir wistled three times; and then faint and far off it seemed to them that we heard the whinny of a horse borne up from the plains upon the eastern wind. We waited, wondering but before long, a white steed could bee seen in the distance. "There is a horse you will never have seen. Nor will you ever again. This is Shadowfax. He is the chief of the Mearas, lords of horses, and not even Theoden, King of Rohan, has ever looked on a better." Gandalf announced, patting the horse's nuzzle gently. "He has come for me: the horse of the White Rider. We are going to battle together."

"Éomer spoke of him. He said that you had taken Shadowfax last summer." I stated, going up to the horse and looking him in the eye. Shadowfax leaned forward and knocked my cheek gently.  
"It seems you have yet another admirer, Arianna." The wizard chuckled, patting my shoulder gently. "Now let us be off." Gandalf ordered and I went over to Legolas who was stood near Arod.  
"I think it may be wise that you ride with Arogorn, Ariana." Mithrandir stated with a look that reminded me of my father.  
"I want to ride with Legolas and so I will, my friend." I replied._ He has been gone for so long ad already, he think that he can decide what is the best for me! _I thought, sourly making Legolas laugh.  
"Do not think I did not hear t comment, Ari." My old friend stated sounding quite annoyed. Still, I jumped up onto Arod and Legolas climbed on behind me. My head still hurt but it wasn't as bad.  
"Sleep Arianna, you need it. I will wake you when we arrive." Legolas promised, whispering in my ear. _I love you, my princess. _The prince thought making me smile. _I love you too. _I thought back before drifting off into darkness.

_"Arianna." I heard my sister say.  
"Arwen? I thought you only spoke to Aragonr like this." I teased gently as I went over and hugged my sister.  
"I decided to make an exception." She laughed, hugging me back.  
"I miss you, sister." I admitted as we went to sit down on a wall.  
"And I you. Father is constantly worrying over you." I was told, making me laugh slightly.  
"How are things back home?" I questioned as I hadn't heard anything from anyone.  
"Everything is fine, nothing much has happened apart from orcs being spotted close by." My sister answered. "What is happening where you are?"  
"Well Gandalf died, but then came back as the White Wizard. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and I have been separated from Merry and Pippin, who have been taken by orcs but are with Treebeard right now. Frodo and Sam are, well lets just say that they could be anywhere." I replied, thinking of the last time we had all been together but the memory was fuzzy from when I had been knocked unconscious._

"How are Legolas and yourself?" Arwen asked with a cheeky smile.  
"I love him, there is no other way to put it." I confessed to her, blushing slightly but I was proud.  
"And he loves you. I am sure that he would gladly give his life to save you." My brown haired sister stated, hugging me once more. "I will leave you to your dreams now, Elenia. I love you and good luck." With that, she was gone and my dream changed...

"Elenia, I will get you." I heard Legolas yell from somewhere behind me but I kept running. I was wearing a long white dress with intricate designs and a fancy tiara. As I was running, I was paying no attention to behind me and didn't notice that my lover had caught up to my. Legolas wrapped his arms arond me disabling me from runnin anymore. "I got you. Now tell me, what is it that people do on their wedding nights?" He asked, kissing my neck from behind, I couldn't concentrate. "Well?" He asked, I could feel him smirking against my neck. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"They give themselved to each other completely" I breathed and was span to face him.  
"Exactly." Legolas mumbled before crashing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I raised my arms to his shoulders and his were around my waste. The prince leaned down and swung me up into his arms bridle style, not breaking the kiss. "I think it may be wise that we go somewhere more private, Princess." The elf muttered against my lips and I nodded. He carried me up a few flights of stairs to the room that was now our's and carried me in, shutting the door behind us.

Gently, he set my feel on the ground so that my back was to him and began kissing my neck again whilst working the fastenings on m dress. I was sure that I would have marks tomorrow but he is my husband. Once all of the fastenings were unfastened and my dress fell to the ground, I was turned to face him, he had disposed of his clothes too. He was...beautiful but even that didn't cover it. I felt Legolas' eyes roam my body as if looking for imperfections. "You are perfect, Elenia." He stated before closing the gap between us and our lips met once again, Legolas began leading me back toward the bed until the backs of my knees touched the bed and I fell onto it, bringing my husban with me. Then

"Arianna!" He yelled_  
_ "What?" I asked annoyed at the fact that he interruped my dream.  
"Nice dream?" Legolas asked with a smirk.  
"You saw." Though I wasn't too surprised more embarrassed at the fact that he had seen it.  
"Yes and I must say I quite enjoyed it, love." My lover whispered. "But I had to end it as we are approaching our destination." With that, I straightened up. In the distance, I could see a small hill top town. Rohan. We finally arrived minutes later but were stopped by guards.

"Stay, strangers!" The guards demanded. "Your names?"  
"I am a ranger from the North, Strider." Aragorn stated, "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood and Lady Arianna Undomiel of Rivendell." The ranger introduced, his voice even and calm.  
"And you?" The guard asked, nodding toward Gandalf.  
"An aquantence of their's." He replied vaguely. Then the guard disappeared into the hall but returned a few moments later. "The King requests your presence but you must leave your weapons." The guard stated and others came to collect our weapons. Hesitantly, we all handed the guard our weapons, all apart from Gandalf. "And you."  
"Now, would you really part an old man and his walking stick?" The wizard asked and the guards gave up, expecting nothing, then led us to the throne room.

In the throne, sat a weary man with a crown atop his head. _He is King Theoden? _I thought to myself earning warning looks from Legolas and Mithrandir. Next to the King sat a weasley man with black wirery hair. _He looks familar._ I thought but I couldn't place his face. "Gandalf The Grey, you are not welcome here!" The king spat, his face tired and voice weak and with that, gaurds came at us. On grabbed me from behind but I kicked him and tackled him to the ground as the others did the same. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" The king yelled and Mithrandir removed his tattered grey cloak, showing his white robes.

"Be gone from here, Sauromon!" He yelled and hit Theoden on the head with his staff. With that, a mist seemed to come from the king and fly out though the windows.  
"Sauromon?" I asked with a chucked earning strange looks from everybody.  
"Sometimes I wonder how your mind works, but then I realise that I need not wonder as I can see everything." Legolas stated, humouresly. As I was laughing, Theoden seemed to get his colour back in his cheekd and his eyes lit up with life.  
"We need your help, my friend." Gandalf stated once the king had returned to normal but he was ademant that he wouldn't. Despite this, after quite a bit of persuasion, Theoden gave in.

"What do we do now?" I asked Legolas quietly.  
"Now, my niece shows you to your rooms." Theoden smiled and a woman stepped forward, leading us to our rooms.  
"You two will have to share, I am afraid." The woman who I came to know as Eowen informed us, pointing to Legolas and I.  
"trust me, that is exactly what they need. To get a room ." Aragorn laughed with a smirk in my direction and I blushed.  
"Ara-!" I was cut off by being dragged into the room and the door slamming. "Legolas!" The other elf only smirked down at me.  
"I am glad that we got our own roon, Elenia." Legolas whispered in my ear and I let out a shakey breath.  
"Legolas, we can't." I breathed, backing away but he only took another step toward me.  
"And why is that, Elenia?" He asked.  
"It is not proper." I told him.  
"Nor am I." The Elf stated but stopping nontheless, "I am sorry. I do not mean to pressure you into something." He apologized with a sad smile.  
"It is quite alright, Legolas." I replied, with a grin. But he still looked sad. "Kiss me?" I asked. As soon as the words left my mouth, his lips were in mine.


	8. Chapter Eight

"We need to evaquate the city"£ Aragorn announced. we could all feel that danger was coming; we just didn't know how soon it would arrive.  
"This is not our battle!" Theoden argued just as he had before when we'd first arrived here.  
"Forgive me, Theoden, but is this not everybody's war?" I cut in earning a warning glance from Strider. "If no man fights, where will the race of men be when we leave for the Undying Lands?" I questioned rhetorically. I didn't want men to fall.  
"But where was Gondor when we were fighting our enemies?" The King asked, his face hard but I could see in his eyes that he was giving in. He looked around the room once and sighed. "We fight. We go to Helms Deep." Theoden announced and Ellessar strode over to me.  
"I may not agree with your ways, but they do get the job done." My friend stated patting my shoulder gently.  
"They do, don't they?" I stated rather arogantly which resulted with chuckles from around the room.  
"Come not, my love; you look tired." Legolas ordered softly, pulling me from the hall. He was right, I was tired but I had a feeling that the males were keeping something from me.

"What is it that you're not telling me, Legolas?" I asked collapsing onto the bed.  
"I don't know what you mean." Legolas answered with a lie.  
"I know you too well, I know when you lie." I told him, not moving. He sighed.  
"You are not to fight. The Men do not agree with a woman in a battlefield." My lover replied hesitantly.  
_I could fight just as good as any man! I'm an Elf. I'm older and stronger than them! _I thought.  
"Shh...My love, I know that, as do they; it would hurt their pride to fight along side a woman." Legolas murmered, bringing me up to sit up on the edge of the bed as he kneeled on the ground . "You are one of the best worriors I've ever seen. You're fast, elegant and beautiful in every way. And I'm amazed by you." The Prince told me bringing his face close to mine so there was but an inch separating us. "I love you." With that, he crashed his lips onto mine.

As we kissed, we fell backwards onto the bed- _Knock! Knock! _"Who is it?" I asked Legolas got off of me.  
"It is Aragorn. I thought that you were tired and was going to rest, my lady?" The ranger stated and I could pretty much hear the smirk in his voice.  
"I am. I was just going to sleep." I replied and I saw Legolas smirk out of the corner of my eye.  
"Of course you were." Strider stated and I opened the door. "We are evaquating the city and are leaving in a few hours." I was informed and the man left. I started packing.

"We have hours until we leave and you're already packed." Legolas groaned as he sat on the bed.  
"I know." I replied, unsure on what to do. "What shall we do now?" I asked, sitting on one of the chairs.  
"I'm not sure." My love answere but I could see his smirk.  
"What have you got in mind, Legolas?" I questioned as he stood from the bedf and sauntered toward me. Quickly, I stood and backed away from the other elf until myback hit the wall.  
"Don't move." Legolas ordered gently as he approached. He stopped once he was just a centermetre from my lips.  
"Legolas." I warned, knowing that we couldn't, not whilst we were soon to be evaquating the city. But I didn't really mean it, I needed the feeling of his lips on mine. I needed the butterflies that erupted in my stomach everytime we kissed. I needed the tingly sensation that ran down my spine everytime he whispered in my ear. I needed the electric spark that coarsed through my veins everytime we touched.

So he didn't stop. Instead, he let his eyes hungrily trail from my eyes down to my lips, my throat, which was dry from need, the curve of my neck and carried on downwards as he licked his lips. Then attatched them to mine in a firery, lustfilled kiss. His tongue traced my lips, begging for entrance that I didn't grant. "Open your mouth for me, my Princess." The Prince murmered, taking his lips from mine so that only a few millimetres separated us. I obeyed, wanting, needing his kiss. Quickly, Legolas slipped his tongue into my mouth, pressing me against the wall.  
Soon after, I needed air so his lips left mine but not my skin. They trailed down my neck and up to my ear. "Shh; we don't want people to hear, Elenia." The other Elf whispered after I had moaned when he'd kissed my sweet spot just below. I nodded and he continued his exploration. We kissed until we had just ten minutes until we had to leave for Helms Deep.

"And so they arrive." Gimli yelled with a large grin as Legolas and I entered the room causing everybody to turn in our direction. Aragorn and Gimli now wore matching smirks and it was then that I realized that Mithradir was missing.  
"Where is Mithrandir?" I asked searching the hall for my old friend.  
"He left to find people to aid us." Legolas told me as we walked through the crowd over to Arod.  
"No, my lady. Today you ride alone, this is Haiden. He is a good steed, fast and elegant as the wind." Theoden told me as he led me over to a pure black horse. I was helped to sit on him by Legolas and we set off for Helms Deep.

I rode up front with Theoden, Legolas and Aragorn with Gimli just behind with Eowen. It feels odd rideing alone; I'm used to Legolas sitting behind me, our hair flowing in the wind behind us. "What is on your mind, Princess?" Legolas' voice bought me out of my reverie.  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking about my father and Arwen." I replied to which Aragorn turned and looked at me,  
"Arwen is fine, trust me. But-" Aragorn was cut off.  
"She has given us her immortality for you." I finished with a sad smile.  
"I am sorry, Arianna; it was your sister choice." Strider apoligized.  
"Don't be Aragorn; the two of you are made for each other." I told him looking into the distance."What is that?" I questioned after hearing growls and snarls in the wind.

"Eowen. Arianna. Talke the women, children and old people to Helms Deep, now!" The King ordered as whatever made the sounds ran at us.  
"I can fight!" Eowen argued.  
"They need you." Theoden stated. "And so can Arianna but she knows that they need you both." He finished with a look in my direction . Ruefully, I nodded, though I did want to fight. I kissed Legolas.  
"Good luck, my love." I whispered softly against his lips. "And beat the Dwarf." I laughed slightly, though I had a bad feeling about all of this. Then I lead the civilians to safety and arrived at Helms deep not too long later.

"They will be fine." I whispered to Eowen, who was checking the window every five seconds to see if the men had returned yet.  
"How can you be sure?" The woman asked.

**Legolas'** POV  
I intended to beat Gimli at this little game that he came up with. I already had fourteen and we'd only been fighting for around ten minutes. The Dwarf had around three. "That's twelve, Mr Elf." I heard him yell from not too far away. Already? Maybe I did have some competition with him.  
"I'm on fifteen." I shouted to Gimli just as I killed another Orc. I could see Aragorn fighting another in the distance but thought nothing of it; he could take care of himself, I'm sure.

Not too long later and the last Orc was dread. I couldn't see Elessar anywhere though. "Aragorn!" I yelled and heard something chuckle, another Orc. It was the one that I'd seen Strider fighting and it was pointing to the edge of the cliff. No!. I felt someone pat my shoulder, it couldn't be Gimli becasue he cant reach. "I'm sorry." Theoden apologized solomly and we got back on our horses and rode to Helms Deep. How am I going to tell Arianna? She will be devistated; she and Aragorn were good friends and he was a brother to all of us but her most of all. But soon enough, we arrived at Helms Deep and I had no choice but to tell her.

As soon as we arrived, Arianna and Eowen ran to us but I saw Eowen feeze, noticing that Aragorn wasn't with us and Theoden walked over to her with a sombre expression on his face. Arianna on the other hand ran straight to me, enveloping me her arms. "Are you alright? Gimli?" She paused, looking around. "...Aragorn...?"  
"Arianna..." I trailed off, not sure on what to say.  
"No! He cant be..." She denied but I saw it in her eyes, she knew that he was gone. "No...my brother." Ari cried and I held her tightly against me as she shook with each sob.  
"I'm so sorry, my love." I whispered against her head.  
"How?" My love sobbed pulling away from me to look me in the eye.  
"He was taken off the side of the cliff by a Gog." I murmered, gently taking her hand and leading her inside the building itself.  
"Arwen."

**Arianna POV  
**"Arwen." I whispered. My sister gave Aragorn her necklace, her immortality would save him.  
"What is it, Arianna?" Legolas asked, wrapping me in a hug again.  
"She gave him her necklace." I muttered and I saw his eyes light up slightly.  
"It will save him...Hopefully." The Prince stated.  
"No! It will!" I told him, not yet pulling away. "Just don't tell anybody." I stated.  
"Why not?" The other Elf questioned with a frown.  
"I want to see their faces when he returns." I whispered in his ear and I saw him stiffen as my breath touched his ear.  
"Elenia." He growled making me laugh and I pulled away going to the medical place to help the other women. Luckily not many other fatal wounds, only to those who died on th battlefield.

A few days later and there was the sound of a horse approaching from the direction of the river. I looked to Legolas and smiled. Aragorn. We ran down the steps and saw Hasufel alond with- "Aragorn!" I yelled, running and hugging him. "I knew you weren't dead." I whispered.  
"Ouch. Its good to see you too, Arianna." The man smiled and I pulled away as to not hurt him anymore.  
"You're late, my friend." Legolas stated. I turned around and say Eowen approach. But she stopped when she saw us so I walked up to her.

"Are you alright, Eowen?" I asked softly.  
"Are you the woman that gave Aragorn the necklace?" She questioned making me laugh.  
"Oh no. Wrong sister. My sister Arwen gave it to him." I told the woman and she frowned. "You're in love with him." I stated.  
"Yes." Hesitantly she answered. "What happened to your sister?"  
"Nothing...but my father wants her to go to the Undying Lands; she won't go, she loves Aragorn too much to leave him." I replied.  
"I thought that she was dead." The woman mumbled.  
"No. She only gave up her immortality, she will die but not just yet." I informed her. "She and Aragorn were made to be."  
"Like you and Legolas." Eowen whispered and I nodded.  
"Exactly. Lets go to the hall." I offered, the woman nodded and we walked to the hall.

Inside stood Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, with Theoden. "Orcs are coming. They will be here in not even a day." Strider announced gravely.  
"Then we must protect our own." The king stated with a hard expression.  
"You do not have enough men to fight in your guard. You need the help of the alliances." Aragorn said.  
"Get any male able to hold a blade. They fight. It is their war too." Theoden ordered. He was going to have little boys fight.

A few hours later and all the men were suiting up. I could hear Legolas and Aragorn arguing then Aragorn walk off. "What happened?" I asked my lover who sighed.  
"He said that he's fight and die as one of them." He replied with a frown.  
"what's wrong with that? This is everyone's war." I stated. "Go apologize." I requested and he stood then followed Strider with his (Aragorn's) sword. It was then that Gimli walked it, struggling to get his chain armor down past his chest. When he finally did, over half of it was on the ground.  
"It's a bit tight across the chest." The dwarf complained making me laugh and we went to go find Aragorn and Legolas.

Once we found them, a horn sounded. "That is no Orc horn." Legolas stated and we ran to to gates. The Elves of Lorien. Including Haldir. Aragorn went straight up and hugged Haldir and I'll admit even I was happy to see that we had help.  
"Ah _my_ beautiful Arianna." Haldir greeted and I felt Legolas wrapp his arms aroud me possessively.  
"I am not yours, Haldir." I stated. "But it is good to see you." I went up and hugged him. Despite all that he did during our stay at Lorien, I had known him for so long and we had always been great friends.  
"Ah well an Elf can wish..." He trailed off as I pulled away and walked back to Legolas.  
"Tonight, Men and Elves stand united! We fight as one! Die as one!" Theoden rallied and all men and Elves took their places.  
"Please, Arianna, go back and stay with the women and children." Legolas pleaded as we walked to his post.  
"No. I'm staying with these children. The ones that are being made to fight." I argued and Theoden came over to me.  
"You may fight." He allowed and I followed Legolas to his post.

**AN: I know its been a while. I hope you like it though its kinda really boring.  
Summer xx**


	9. Chapter Nine

The orcs and Uruk Hai stopped around fifty metres away from the wall. "Aim your arrows!" Aragorn orderedand I aimed mine along with everyone else. We were all holding our aim when suddenly, an old man's shakey grip failed and the arrow hit an orc square in the chest. The now angered orcs now charged at us, firing their own arrows in the process.  
"Is he going to let us fire yet?" I mumbled to myself but I knew that Legolas had heard.  
"Patience, my love." Legolas whispered to me. Still keeping his steady aim, the prince leaned down and kissed me tenderly. "Try no to get your self killed, Arianna." The other elf mumbled taking up his position once again.  
"Fire!" Aragorn ordered, finally, and I let go of my arrow, hitting an orc square in the chest. I then knowcked two arrows at once killing two orcs.  
"Ah! Let them come! Let the come!" Gimli yelled and I could tell he was itching to kill something.  
"We're not mad, Gimli!" I stated killing yet another orc.  
"I will not be teaten by some pointy eared-!" The dwarf argued but I cut him off.  
"Finish that sentence and the next arrow I fire might accidently end up in your heart, Dwarf." I joked, looking at Legolas.

He stood straight, his head held high with prideas he shot orc after orc. His graceful stance never faultered as his wonderful blue eyes wandered to meet mine and I blushed at being caught staring. Legolas didn;t say anything instead, he just smirked and went back to the task at hand. I watched as he pulled back his arrow, took aim and quickly let go, killing yet another orc. I followed his actions and it was now that I realized that the orcs had ladders. "Sorry to break you out of your trance, my love, but get back." Legolas stated with a grim look in his eyes. I obayed upon seeing a ladder come to rest on the wall. But once I was back, I took out my sword and went back to join Legolas.  
"Where you go, I go." I told him. "And I'm not going anywhere." I saw the prince smirk as I chopped down an orc but another took a wing at me. I ducked and stabbed it in the chest.  
"Arianna!" I heard my love call from behind and I ran back to fight beside him.

"If I don't survive this, just know that I love you." I yelled killing a few orcs in the process.  
"Don't say that, Princess; we wil make it throughthe night." Legolas replied stabbing another orc that had snuck up behind me. "If you stay on your guard that is." He whispered. As we fought, Legolas and I got separated and I couldn't see him anywhere. But I couldn't go find him as there was orcs surrounding me. Then I caught sight of him, he was sliding down the steps on a piece of scrap metal. He was alright.  
"Fall back! Fall back!" I hearde Theoden order and the men all followed his orders, running back past me and away from the battle. The other elves and I on the other hand, stayed to hold our common enemy back. Then an arrow shot right at me and I froze in shock. Suddenly, a male jumped in front of me, taking the arrow himsefl. Haldir. The March-Warden fell to the ground, his breathing laboured.  
"Haldir!" I yelled over the fighting, falling to my knees next to his dying form.

"I am sorry for everything, Ari." He paused coughing and groaning in pain. "I've known you since you were but a little elfling...I...am...sorry." Were his last, painful words before the life left his eyes and they dulled as he took his last short breath. His hand gripped mine and his other held his sword tightly. Like a true warrior. Tears stung my eyes then they fell.  
"Haldir! Please, no! No!" I screamed; I couldn't lose my friend, he meant too much to me. And I know that he won't return as Mithrandir had. He was gone and there was no bringing him back.

Arianna! Get back!" Strider ordered me as I cried. I took my hand from Haldir's and rose to my feet then ran back, away from the bodies of both our allies and enemies. I caught sight of Legolas again not tto far away. His eyes were scanning the crowd before they landed on me.  
"Arianna." My love mouthed and a gently smile crossed his face before his eyes suddenly darkened. "No!" The other elf roared, sprinting in my direction but something hit my back, just next to my heart. I reached back to feel for what had caused my pain and I felt an arrow, I bought my hand back round and I saw my blood covered it. The pain was excruciating and was making me feel very faint and light headed and dizzy. I couldn't think and the ground seemed to fly toward me. No I was falling. "No you don't." Legolas murmered ad I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me just before I hit the ground.  
"Legolas." I whispered as tears filled my eyes once more. I reached my bloody hand up to his face and stroaked his cheek gently. "I love you." I told him before everyting went black.

**Legolas POV  
**"Arianna!" I shouted shaking her body gently. "Please come back!" I pleaded as I fell to my knees, her still in my arms. Her eyes were closed, her skin pale and breathing slow. She'd been shot in the back with an arrow by an orc. "Please don't be dead. Come back!" I begged as I felt tears begin to build in my eyes.  
"Legolas! Arianna!" A heard the ranger yell from somewhere in the midst of the battle. He was stood only ten feet away from where I'd crumpled to the ground. And he was killing the orcs as they came at him. But when his eyes wandered to us, the man froze in shock. After one silent second, Aragorn ran over to me and Arianna's dying body.  
"She's dying." I muttered as I gently swept a loose bit of hair away from her face. Even dying, Arianna was beautiful. "Please help her." I requested of my old friend as her breathing became even more shallow.  
"The arrow needs to be removed." Aragorn informed me and I winced knowing that, that was going to hurt.  
"That will hurt her even more." I uttered and he nodded in agreement.  
"It will but it has to be done if she is to survive this." The ranger muttered. "Now turn her over. So that her back is to me." The man ordered and I obeyed before closing my eyes. I heard the arrow being removed and winced as I felt my love sudder from the pain. "We need to get her inside, now. I will cover you." Aragorn told me and I got up from the ground and began to run toward the keep with Arianna in my arms. "I will stay out here with Gimli." He told Theoden who nodded and the man and Dwarf ran back out into battle.

I took Arianna to the medical area and laid her on a blanket before on of the women came over. It was Eowen. "What happened?" She questioned, rushing around and tending to my love.  
"An orc struch her." I replied numbly. I couldn't lose her, I didn't know abything about her and I never showed her how much I truly love her.  
"She will make it through, Arianna is a strong woman." Eowen assured me as if reading my thoughts.  
"I hope so."  
I waited at Arianna's bedside for what felt like hours when Gimli marched in. "Legolas, we are riding out." He informed and I shook my head.  
"I'll wait here." I told him.  
"No, we need you. Arianna will want you to do this." Aragorn cut in and I knew that there was no arguing with him. Ruefully I gave in, I kissed Ari's head and walked out. I didn't look back; I knew that if I did, I'd end up staying there next to her

We all rode out, fighting as hard as we could but we were still massively out numbered and our enemies were striking us down as fast as the horses ran. Suddenly, there was a blinding white light coming from atop the hill. Mithrandir. Other riders joined him on top of the hill and then they charged at the orcs. Luckily, the batlle was over soon after thank to them.

"Where is Arianna?" Gandalf asked, looking around for her beautiful face. I paled and grimaced as I felt tears begin to fill my eyes. "No."  
"She is in the medical wing." Aragorn told the wizard after noticing me not answering.  
"Take me to her, Legolas." The old man ordered and I nodded before leading him to her. When we got their, she was even paler and her breathing even slower.  
"Eowen, what happened?" I questioned the woman as she tended to Arianna quickly. I could see that she was slightly panicked.  
"I don't know." Eowen replied and I saw the tears in her eyes. I ran to Ari's bedside and touched her forehead, she freezing!

"Arianna, please don't leave me. I love you." I pleaded and everybody else left the room...


	10. Chapter Ten

"Arianna, please don't leave me, I love you." A voice whispered and it seemed like so far away. I couldn't reply. Everything was numb and my lips my throat hurt so much. Why was I like this? What happened? I couldn't remember all I could remember was Haldir being killed and it caused me so much more pain than what I was already feeling. I wanted to go back and...and...I don't even know. But it was as if the voice was what was anchoring me to the world, for that, I was greatful but I could feel myself slipping. I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay here.

"Arianna, it's Aragorn, I don't know if you can hear me but please don't leave us, we need you here. Please." A different voice pleaded from far away. I could feel many people around me, some in panic others upset, I hated the feeling. I didn't want anybody to be upset. Slowly, though, I felt myself returning, you could say but their feelings didn't subside. I wanted to yell to them and tell them that I was fine...but I couldn't. But soon, the haze began to fade and I felt myself waking up...I think.

**Legolas POV**

She's waking up, I can feel it. Thank the Valar. From my seat at the side of her bed, I saw Arianna move slightly and her eyes flutter. Everybody else had left, thinking that there was nothing could be done to save her but I refused to believe that. My love for Arianna was too strong for me to just give up on her like that.

**Airianna POV**

Slowly, I managed to actually open my eyes, but light streaming into the room stung so I quickly closed them again. I didn't even get to see who was sat behind me but I knew, I knew it was Legolas. I tried to speak but my throat was dry and raw so nothing really came out. "Water?" Came Legolas' concerened yet over joyed voice, I nodded.A cup was raised to my cry lips and I took a tentative sip before I drank the whole cup.  
"You stayed." I noted with a sigh of contentment.  
"Of course I did. I wasn't going to just leave you. No I love you too much for that." Legolas stated with a smile, which I returned.  
"Thank you." I whispered and the elven prince nodded before leaning down and brushin his lips on mine.

"Really, as soon as she wakes up?" Aragorn's teasing voice came and Legolas immediately straightened up.  
"Aragorn!" I exclaimed, wanting to jump out of bed and hug him but I couldn't. _Stupid orcs. _Legolas chuckled at my thought.  
"I'm glad that you're well, Arianna, and I'm sure your sister will be too." Strider stated and I froze, my smile dropped.  
"Your told her?!" I yelled, my eyes wide knowing that Arwen will have told my father and he's such a gossip and he worried too much.  
"Well yes.'" The man responed. "They have the right to know. They are your family." He had a point.  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
"Sleep you're tired, god knows why. I'll wake you soon." Legolas stated and I noddded, falling back to sleep.

_"Arianna, where are you?" Legolas yelled from quite a distance away. I giggled, not moving from behind the bush I was currently hiding behind. But not long later and he found me and crushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back with firey passion. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I let him in without hesitation, his hands went to my waist, pulling me closer to him, if that was possible. All we did was kiss. Which was soon interrupted._

"Nice dream"? Legolas teased and I glared at him, looking around for something to throw at him. I couldn't. "Come on. We are going to get the hobbits...

_**Ok so really, really short chapter but I wanted them getting the hobbits in a separate chapter. so enjoy I suppose. sorry for the wait.**_

_**Summer xx**_


End file.
